Coincidencias
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: [AU]¡Al fin el Tercer capitulo!¿Qué tan tortuoso es el tener a un igual a ti? Más si es de tu propía familia.[RyouBakuara[MarikuMalik] Dedicado a BakuChan.
1. Familia

**Coincidencias.**

**Capitulo 1: Familia.**

Refunfuñó pegando más su sudada espalda al respaldo del sillón del auto. Aún disgustado por la decisión de sus padres, y el sofocante calor que se respiraba en la carretera.

Un brazo igual sudado, se pegó al suyo de pronto, mientras una cabellera espesa, le cosquilleó el rostro, cuando el peso de su hermano resbaló hacia él.

-¡Quítate zopenco! –el grito vino aunado a un empujón que lanzó al muchacho adormilado hacía la puerta derecha del vehículo, provocando un golpe que sonó seco, cuando la cabeza blanquecina de su hermano chocó con el marco de la ventana.

-¡Estate quieto! –gritó el padre alterado, volteando medio rostro y apretando con más fuerza el volante del automóvil. Sus nudillos blancos le hicieron entender a la mujer junto a él, que tenía que intervenir en ello.- ¡Ya bastante tengo con ver tu carota en el retrovisor haciéndome gestos!

-Calma, calma...hijo, por favor, no seas tan brusco, tu hermano sólo se recargó en ti cuando se quedó dormido, no fue su culpa.

El moreno bufó por lo bajo, escuchando como defendían a su hermano. Milagro que su loca hermana estaba dormida con los audífonos puestos, si no, hubiera tenido que escuchar también su perorata.

El tierno albino se desperezó un poco, y se abanicó con la mano, pidiéndole perdón de una manera muda, que el aceptó volteando el rostro.

Y es que no podía evitarlo. Las cosas siempre eran así.

Bostezó entonces, bajándose del asiento, acostándose tendidamente en el piso del auto, al menos ahí podría dormir (aunque acalorado) sin que nadie se quejara de los gestos de disgusto que hacía.

Cerró los ojos tratando de sentirse placido, más un cosquilleo en la nariz le hizo abandonar toda la esperanza de continuar en paz.

-Lo siento, no quería que te regañaran –La voz siempre dulce de su hermano, le endureció el rostro un momento -. No me mires así, que no ha sido mi culpa concientemente.

-Cá-lla-te.- Silabeo de manera arrastrada, entrecerrando los ojos. Tratando de girar la cabeza, pero los pies de su hermana lo impidieron.

El albino le miró con su mejor cara de cachorro regañado, a sabiendas que eso desarmaba al muchacho siempre que se enojaba con él. El moreno cerró los ojos para no verlo, pero sintió la mirada constante de su hermano en él, de esa manera tan suplicante en la que siempre lo hacía.

Suspiró –Está bien, acepto tus disculpas –Le vio sonreír encantado -. Pero ya quita esa cara de mascota abandonada, que no sirve conmigo.

-Claro que sí. –canturreó suave el de apariencia más infantil.

-Claro que no. –Se defendió el otro, con su mejor cara de indiferencia.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Sí.

-No.

-¡Cállense los dos, con un carajo! –ambos chicos no tuvieron que voltear, para saber que su padre estaba más exasperado. Resoplaron, y decidieron dejar la pelea para después.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Déjenme entender –La voz sulfurada de un muchacho, intentó mostrarse calmada –. Dicen que nuestros tíos vendrán a vivir con nosotros ¿correcto?.

El padre asintió, recargándose más en una silla de la cocina, donde se llevaba a cabo aquella reunión familiar.

-Y que es obvio que vendrán con nuestros primos –El hombre nuevamente asintió –. Además de que ya los han inscrito a nuestra escuela, y a parte, nosotros tendremos que cuidarlos mientras se acostumbran a la ciudad.

Ahora era la madre quien asentía, mientras uno de los hermanos del albino, el mayor de todos, miraba impávido aquello, como si no le importara. El moreno más pequeño sólo miraba con hastió a sus padres, ante las observaciones de su hermano.

-¡¿Se han vuelto locos?! Yo no tengo tiempo para ser niñero de nadie, además que no me agrada la idea de compartir MI casa con unos extraños.

Su madre, con aquellos tan encantadores ojos avellanos, ahora llenos de diversión, comenzó a reírse de su hijo, con una superioridad impresionante. Luego de eso, levantó un dedo, en señal de conteo –Primero –dijo enumerando -, no te estamos preguntando si quieres o no cuidarlos, te hemos dicho que LO HARAS. Segundo, Esta no es sólo TU casa, y si por lo menos ayudarás más de vez en cuando a recoger las cosas que dejas tiradas, y limpiaras el piso como se te dice, entonces NO tienes DERECHO a reclamarla como TUYA ni quejarte.

Los ojos del albino, miraron con furia a la mujer, como si quisiera fulminarla con su mirada más amenazante y asesina. La mujer ni miedo mostró ante aquel gesto tan... ¿Cómo le llamaba? ¡Ah, sí! Infantil de parte de su hijo.

-Además –continuó la mujer -. Ésta casa nos la heredó tu abuela a tu tía y a mí, así que yo decido que se hace con ella, y quien vive en ella.

El albino no tuvo otro remedio más que refunfuñar. Hundiéndose lo más posible, con los bazos cruzados sobre el pecho, en la silla del comedor.

-No peleen más y clámense un poco –La voz del padre hizo acto de presencia. -¿A que hora llegarán?

Sae, que era el nombre de la madre, parpadeó viendo su reloj un momento, mientras hacía cuentas en su cabeza. Si de Akihabara a Domino, eran por lo menos ocho horas, y su hermana le había llamado por teléfono para avisar que ya estaban en camino por ahí de las diez de la mañana, y ahora eran las 3:53 p.m, eso indicaba que faltaban escasas tres horas con siete minutos, más la media hora que se tardaba uno en llegar de la entrada de la ciudad a la parte de la misma donde ellos se encontraban, sumando también los cinco minutos que tardarían en encontrarla. Eso le dejaba un tiempo aproximado de tres horas con cuarenta y dos minutos.

-¡Por Kami-Sama!- Se levantó ella con la rapidez de un rayo – ¡Llegaran en 3 horas con 42 minutos!

El chico Blanquecino rodó la vista con ironía, por algo conocía bien a su madre, y su terrible afición por hacer cuentas exactas, referente al tiempo.

-¿Y qué que lleguen en ese tiempo? –murmuró aún enojado, su madre sonrió con sorna, tómadole del brazo.

-Gracias por ofrecerte, hijo, no he hecho las compras de la despensa ni la cena de Bienvenida. Ahora tendrás que acompañarme.

El muchacho casi se cae de espaldas, si había algo que realmente odiara; era el ir de compras a solas con su madre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bien, ahora da la vuelta en esa esquina, amor.- Una mujer, igualmente albina como su hijo más tierno, señaló la esquina en la que debían doblar, su esposo, así lo hizo, buscando la casa con la vista.

El sol ya se estaba ocultando, y ya estaban a punto de dar las siete. Siguió yendo recto con el auto, hasta que su esposa le indicara donde más dar vuelta.

-Allá, a la derecha, da vuelta. –Volvió a señalar la mujer, mientras él seguía su indicación. Y apenas doblo en aquella ultima esquina, una enorme casa se irguió ante ellos.

Bueno, en realidad no era una mansión, ni mucho menos, pero si era una casa mucho más grande que la mayoría de las que estaban ahí, rodeándolos. Con un estilo muy raro entre oriental y occidental. Con una hermosa barda de piedra gris y ostentosa puerta con motivos de dragones japoneses y leones ingleses.

Al hombre le entraron ganas de reír, recordando a sus difuntos suegros. Tan cómicamente diferentes, como era posible.

Su suegra, una mujer alegre y enormemente servicial, hija de buena familia por lo que tenía entendido, con unos ojos castaños vivaces aunque rasgados, que tenía una dulce voz y disfrutaba de la jardinería y todo lo relacionado a arreglos florarles, además de ceremonias del té y todas esas cosas que las tradicionales mujeres japonesas sabían apreciar.

Su suegro, por otro lado, un hombre recto de principios muy bien cimentados, agradable, aunque rara vez bromeara con cualquiera. Embajador Ingles en la embajada situada en Domino City. Apasionado por las artes y la cultura. Con aquellos enormes ojos verdes y fríos, mas con una pequeña chispa brillando en ellos, cada vez que miraba a su esposa o a sus hijas. Si mal no recordaba, adorador y experto del esgrima y la equitación.

Mundos diferentes unidos con amor para formar a las criaturas más hermosas de todas las ninfas, diosas o musas que jamás hubiera visto nunca. Su esposa y su cuñada.

Salió del recuerdo, aparcando el auto, cuando su mujer le tocó el brazo tratando de calmarse. Era obvio que aquella casa le traía recuerdos gratos de la infancia en la que vivió en ella.

-Bueno chicos, bajen del auto, hemos llegado. –hablo el hombre, con mejor animo.

-Eso es obvio papá.- Su hijo moreno le ironizó, y el hombre trató de no enojarse.

Las puertas de la casa se abrieron de par en par de pronto, dejando ver a otra mujer albina, parada junto a un hombre moreno de cabello rubio cenizo, como el sujeto que bajaba del auto.

Un grito de emoción salió de la garganta de ambas señoras, corriendo a abrazarse mutuamente, los hombres se acercaron y también se abrazaron, de una forma menos eufórica, claro, pero igual cariñosamente.

Los chicos se bajaron del vehículo, y miraron la escena un tanto fastidiados, dándose cuenta entonces, que aún junto a la puerta, había tres personas, mirando igual de fastidiados que ellos, mas no podrían verse claramente, por la escasa luz que los faroles les prodigaban.

Las hermanas se calmaron y la residente, invitó a pasar a todos, abrazando ahora a su cuñado.

-Pasen, pasen, con confianza, que ahora está es su casa.

Todos entraron, los adultos hablando de anécdotas pasadas, los muchachos mirándolos con vergüenza.

De pronto, una de las albinas se detuvo en seco, asustando a su hermana, esposo y cuñado -¿Qué pasa Sae?

-Olvidamos presentar a los chicos.- Los adultos se llevaron una mano a la cabeza, acertando en que tenía razón, para luego mirar a sus hijos. Los 6 muchachos estaban ahí, mirándolos indiferentemente.

-Niños – Comenzó la dueña de la casa, refiriéndose a sus sobrinos, mientras señalaba a sus hijos -, ellos son Odion –señaló al mayor, que tendría por lo menos unos 19 años, con cabello largo, ojos entre verdosos, cafés y dorados; moreno y con un cuerpo imponente, este se inclinó con reverencia, cubriendo parcialmente su rostro con su flequillo, mientras las luces de la casa y la calle comenzaban a encenderse. La mujer señaló al siguiente, un chico albino, con una mirada castaña endurecida, cuerpo algo atlético, su cabello era sedoso, aunque algo encrespado -. Él es Bakura –el chico desvió la vista algo hastiado, seguro de que pronto recibiría una reprimenda de parte de su fastidiosa madre, más la mujer le puso poca atención, señalando entonces a su otro hijo, un chico con mirada violácea, su cabello era de color rubio cenizo que le llegaba más allá de los hombros, su piel morena, al igual que la de su hermano mayor, con su cuerpo, igual de delgado y fornido, como el de su hermano Bakura –. Y él es Malik. –este ultimo, tampoco hizo reverencia.

Sana, la otra hermana, entonces sonrió, señalando a su hijos. –Esta encantadora damita de aquí, es mi hija Ishizu –Se acercó a su hija, sujetándolo cariñosamente de los hombros, la joven hizo una reverencia muy cortes, dejando correr por su espalda su cabello sedoso, liso y negro, que brillaba con destellos tan azules como sus ojos. Su piel morena era hermosa, y lo era más, entallada a ese cuerpo esbelto que la chica poseía, era muy atractiva y se veía bastaste madura para los 18 años que se cargaba encima. La madre entonces se movió, acercándose a su hijo moreno, colocando la palma en su hombro desnudo, gracias a la playera sin mangas que llevaba, sus ojos violetas se centraron al frente, enarcando un poco la ceja. Su cabello era rubio cenizo, igual al de su primo, sólo que más despeinado – Este muchachote es Mariku –sonrió Sana y luego acarició los blancos cabellos del ultimo chico por presentar, sus ojos cafés se centraron en todos, haciendo reverencia mientras daba las buenas noches –Y este es Ryou, el más pequeño de todos.

Mariku bufó ante las palabras de su madre, su "pequeño" hermano albino, era unos minutos más grande que él.

La luz del patio se prendió y fue entonces cuando Bakura y Mariku miraron a todos con asombro, sus hermanos parecían las copias casi exactas de sus primos.

Cierto era, que se conocían de hace muchos años, según les habían dicho sus madres y padres, pues vivían en la misma ciudad cuando ellos eran bebés, pero era lógico que no se recordaran, no cuando la ultima vez que se habían visto, era cuando tenían un año de haber nacido. Jamás hubieran creído que el parecido era tan extenso.

En cambio Ishizu, miraba a su primo Odion, casi con reseño, ella no había sido tan pequeña, como para olvidar del todo las visitas a esa casa, 3 años ya era edad suficiente para recordar, y lo que nunca olvidaría, sería al pequeño niño de cuatro años, jalando sus trenzas sin cesar, mientras se burlaba de ella.

Resentimiento de chiquillos, pero resentimiento al fin.

-Ishizu, hija, entra que te helaras afuera.

La muchacha regresó y entró a la casa, sonriendo con falso respeto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La cena había estado… Aceptable. Claro, si quitaba las platicas de aburridas, el bochorno de no haberse bañado desde hacía ya bastantes horas, las preguntas tontas de sus tíos (¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Qué te gusta hacer? ¿Cuál era su comida favorita?), y los ojos de sus primos puestas en ellos como si de bichos raros se trataran.

-Mariku...- el aludido volteó a ver al chico que descansaba en el futón vecino, el moreno desvió su vista rápidamente a su hermana mayor, apreciando que se encontraba profundamente dormida(con media pierna descubierta fuera de la sabana), eso le indicaba que podría hablar bien con su hermano sin temor a nada.

-Dime, baka.

El albino hizo un puchero ante el sobre nombre nada cariñoso con el que le había hablado su hermano, pero después optó por no prestarle importancia –Este lugar me da mucho miedo.

-A mí también.

-¿Has visto a Malik? Es una copia semi perfecta de ti. Podrían pasarse por espejo ambos y nadie lo notaría.

-Y Bakura, es tan parecido a ti, que no puede creerse.

Ryou se encogió sobre si mismo, haciéndose ovillo en el futón, recordado la vívida semejanza. Suspiró hondamente, tragando un grueso grumo de saliva que se le había formado en la boca, tratando de tragarse con él, la duda que tenía desde que había hablado con su hermano en el auto.

Mariku se acomodó boca arriba con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza. En verdad, aquella casa era tétrica.

Ahora sabía más que nunca, que las coincidencias le asqueaban cuando se presentaban en conjunto, cual banco de peces.

Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir al fin, pero la voz de su congén se lo impidió nuevamente.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu otro arete, Mariku?

-Nada. –Susurró levemente.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

Sus parpados volvieron a la oscuridad, buscando la paz del sueño, y cuando por fin hubo estado en calma una sorpresa le obligó a despertar.

-¡Ahh! –gimió de pronto, un peso estaba colocado encima suyo, de una manera delicadamente aplastante, mientras unas manos levantaban desesperadamente la playera de su pijama, dejando su pecho descubierto -¿Pero qué...-No le fue permitido proseguir con la pregunta, unos dedos finos y fríos acariciaron suavemente su abdomen, y su torso, demasiado cerca de sus pezones, que comenzaban a erguirse y endurecerse con el contacto.

Un dolor ligero se hizo arquear su espalda hacía arriba, moviendo sin querer sus caderas que sintió restregar ligeramente con las otras, provocándole una liviana erección.

-Mentiroso –Escuchó en la oscuridad, reconociendo aquella voz como la de su hermano. Disipando sus dudas de identidad, cuando este acercó tanto el rostro al de él, que sentía que podía respirar el soplo que el otro exhalaba. -. Peleaste en el ritual, y no me lo dijiste, pude haberte ayudado.

La razón le volvió con esas palabras, dejando de sentir las caderas de Ryou recargadas sobre las suyas, en el momento justo en que lo empujó, para poder liberarse de aquel escudriño al que el blanquecino lo estaba sometiendo. Apartando las manos nacaradas de los moretones en su cuerpo. Ambos se arrodillaron en le futón de Mariku, y se miraron a los ojos, uno de una manera más intensa y perturbada que el otro.

-No digas tonterías.

-¿Quién fue, Mariku?

-Nadie.

-Dímelo ¿Quién te quitó el otro arete? –demandó saber, el rubio se negó de decirlo.

-¿Qué importa? Ahora estamos aquí, no interesa quien lo tenga o quien lo haya ganado.

La piel tersa del de ojos melados, rodeó al de ojos lilas, envolviéndolo en un abrazo fraternal.

Mariku le devolvió el gesto, tratando de calamar el acelerado corazón que desbocaba en su pecho. Realmente ya no le importaba quien se encargaría de liderar la banda que el comandó alguna vez en Akihabara, el otro arete no tenía ya ningún simbolismo en él, no mientras su cuerpo se cernía tan calidamente contra el de su hermano. Su preocupación era ya otra más en que pensar.

-Suéltame, inútil. Quiero dormir.

Ryou se separó de Mariku, y gateó hasta su futón acomodándose rápidamente para dormir y esperó a que su hermano estuviera igual.

-Oyasumi nasai. –murmuró.

Mariku tardó en contestar, pero al fin lo hizo en un susurró. –Oyasumi nasai…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autor: **

Que gusto el haber terminado al fin este capitulo, prácticamente fue hecho en su totalidad el día de hoy, porque tenía que cumplir una promesa.

Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo de este fic. Aunque siento que ha quedado algo confuso y con demasiados puntos de vista que nada que ver, trataré de no desvariar la próxima vez referente a eso. Por esta vez, la mayoría de la historia, esta basada más o menos en punto de vista del lindo moreno maldito, que es Mariku.

La familia de estos chicos está algo confusa, y trataré de explicarla en el siguiente capitulo, así mismo, también trataré de hacer más entendible aquel asunto del arete, aunque creo que todos los que leyeron, ya saben que simboliza, no es tan difícil de adivinar.

La historia avanzará de poco en poco, trataré de actualizar al menos una vez por semana, para no perder la costumbre, así mismo lo haré también con **"Change"** mi otra historia Ryou/Bakura, para aquellos que la han leído y piensan que ya ha muerto. Y si alguien no la ha leído, se las recomiendo, a mi parecer está interesante (bueno, ya nadie puede culparme de no haber intentado darle publicidad a mi otro fics xP), así que no se preocupen de la continuidad de esto.

Ahora sí, la dedicatoria:

Este fic está enteramente dedicado a mi gran amiga (o por lo menos, así la considero yo) Baku-Chan. Se la había prometido, y se la estoy cumpliendo (con un día de retraso). Gracias por estar ahí escuchando mis quejas, por hacerme reír, y por permitirme consentir a mi querido Malik-Chan con el flan que le preparo -. Esta historia te la ganaste a pulso, e intentare que quede como he pensado. Gracias también por las ideas que me dieron tu y tus...er...¿mascotas? Bueno, los espíritus que "viven" en tu casa nn. Esto también esta dedicado con mucho cariño para ellos, ojalá siempre pueda verlos en el Msn.

Ahora sí, me despido, porque quiero publicarlo ya. Así que se cuidan mucho y esperen pronto el siguiente capitulo. Por cierto, agradecería mucho los reviews.


	2. Empezando con el pie izquierdo

**Coincidencias.**

**Capitulo 2: Empezando con el pie izquierdo…**

El sol en sus ojos, les hizo cerrarlos con fuerza, buscando con desesperación el sueño que iban pediendo, el cual reencontraron bajo el cobertor con el que cubrieron sus cabezas, reconfortándose a si mismos con la calidez de la oscuridad.

Levántense perezosos. Hoy será un buen día -. La voz alegre de su madre parada junto a la cortina amarrada, les indicó que ya era un horrendo nuevo día.

¿Es necesario? -. Le salió la voz adormilada a Ishizu, acomodándose la bata sobre el camisón.

Hoy eligieran su cuarto- Una cara idéntica a la de su madre se asomó se asomó por sobre el hombro de su progenitora -, he iremos a comprar las cosas para amueblar y decorar sus respectivas habitaciones.

Los tres ocupantes de la habitación suspiraron hasta que vieron los rostros emocionados de las albinas, mirándose a lo ojos.

¡Wiiiiii! -Ambas madres se abrazaron - ¡Compras!

Ya era oficial, ese sería un día de pesadilla.

**· · ·**

Hastiado miró las hojuelas que se hundían grumosamente en la leche de su plato ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ya en ese comedor? No estaba seguro, pero sabía que prefería morir, ser comido por las ratas, vomitado y resucitar para hacer de ello un ciclo sin fin, a continuar ahí, escuchando los planes de su madre y tía referente a las habitaciones, o a ambos padres, hablando de los viejos tiempos.

Colmo era ver a sus primos mirándolos como si de repente les hubieran salido dos brazos más, un tentáculo, un tercer ojo en la frente y una segunda boca en la barbilla.

¿Podría haber algo peor?

¿Se te perdió algo en mi cara? –Soltó entonces harto, Mariku.

¿Qué va? Nada. Sólo me preguntaba como es que existan criaturas tan grotescas como tú, pensé que Green Peace había abolido la experimentación en animales. –Bakura entrecerró los ojos al terminar su respuesta, mirando de frente a Mariku, sonriendo con esa sorna que su madre le había heredado. Fue entonces cuando un codo se clavó en sus costillas, mientras su hermano Malik le miraba con recelo, pues Mariku y él eran casi una copia a calca. – El albino rodó sus ojos, terminando su viaje por el techo, cuando regresó su vista a su hermano. - ¿Qué? Cómo si fueras atractivo.

Un pisotón bajo la sencilla mesa redonda occidental donde ellos comían, le hizo recordar a Bakura, que su hermano solía apoyar de lleno el peso de su cuerpo sobre el pie que utilizaba para torturarlo.

Mariku sonrió ante la escena, mirando a sus padres a dos mesas de distancia. – Vamos descolorido, hazle caso al morenito, parece ser más juicioso que tú. Digo, una neurona a dos, es una clara diferencia… -iba a continuar, pero una descarga eléctrica que comenzó desde su rodilla, le hizo detenerse a temblar ligeramente. Unos dedos bajo la mesa le cosquilleaban con su tacto apenas sensible. Los ojos avellanos lo miraron con aprensión, evitando cualquier comentario sarcástico, cínico o hiriente.

Papá te matará si sigues hablándoles así.

El moreno se mantuvo en silencio, temiendo más a aquellos ojos castaños, que a los regaños exagerados de su progenitor. Sí, mucho más miedo.

**· · ·**

Cuando uno escucha la frase "Elegirán su cuarto" normalmente podría fácilmente imaginarse a sí mismo recorriendo las habitaciones para encontrar una a su agrado.

Lastima que en esa familia la terminología de los diccionarios, era lo más alejado a su interpretación.

La libre elección no incluye nunca a un padre señalando tres habitaciones juntas, punteando al azar y diciendo con todo el cinismo de la palabra optar en su boca con un: - Tú aquí, tú ahí y tú allá.

¿Habría algo acaso más desafortunado que eso? Sí, las habitaciones estaban frente a la de sus clónicos primos. Quienes no estaban más contentos que ellos.

Como siempre, Ryou no dijo nada, conformándose con aquello, Mariku se mostró alterado e Ishizu maldijo por lo bajo. Sin duda, mejores lugares había para que ellos estuvieran, no veían el caso de mantenerse ahí, en aquellos molestos (aunque espaciosos) cuartos.

¿Por qué? –la pregunta se lanzó al aire, sin importar mucho de quien fuera.

Porque sí. –respuesta más tonta no pudo haber.

Porque necesitan convivir entre sí. - Bueno, en realidad sí había una respuesta más estúpida. Esa.

No me interesa convivir con ellos, estar cerca de ellos, ni respirar el mismo maldito aire que ellos... - el albino mayor calló al instante con el golpe seco tras su cabeza. Gracias al cielo que tenía mucho cabello que amortiguara la fuerza de la mano.

Cállate, tonto –Sae habló con su acostumbrada autoridad. - . Llevan aquí menos de un día y ya tienes todo contra ellos. Me vale un carajo partido por la mitad lo que me dijiste ayer, es MI casa y YO decido lo que se hace en ella, donde se acomodan o que es lo que respiran.

Pero lo eligió mi tío -. Defendió Malik, que se estaba cansando de su poca participación en este problema.-. Lo más sensato sería preguntarnos al menos si estamos de acuerdo. Y antes de que digas nada madre, yo tampoco estoy muy contento con todo esto. – Los adultos parpadearon a la par, no era común que ese chico se revelara. De Bakura podían esperar lo que fuera, incluso de Odion podían recibir un reclamo o una queja indiferente, pero de su lindo Malik, era una verdadera sorpresa.

Por mí está bien. - Las mujeres sonrieron encantadas, mirando con orgullo al "pequeño" albino, después de su apoyo ante el tema. Luego de eso, cambiaron la dirección de su escudriño, centrando su vista en los quejumbrosos. Y ellos ya no dijeron nada, sólo miraron molestos la expresión clásica de las madres con más de un hijo.

"¿Lo ven?" – Se podía leer en su expresión – "Aprendan de él lo que ustedes nos saben".

**· · ·**

Si le preguntaban una vez más en que prefería dormir, de que color quería su habitación y si quería plantas en ella, podría jurar que gritaría.

Mariku, hijo ¿qué ...

¡Cama, Azul y no quiero plantas! – gritó sobresaltando a su madre, quien dio un paso atrás con un rostro asustado. La tienda entera los miraba, y parecía que el mundo entero había callado ante su grito. Todo quieto y en silencio, su respiración y los pasos de su padre saliendo de la sección de herramientas, era lo único que podría escucharse. Por un momento no supo si tener terror a su rostro enojado, o al regaño que ya venía burbujeando en su boca.

¿Qué coño crees que haces¿Cómo carajos te has atrevido a gritarle a tu madre? Yo te he dado educación, y no la estás usando para nada ¿Dónde fregados la dejaste? El que estés enojado no te da derecho a faltarle el respeto así a las personas, y mucho menos a tu madre... - Si el espectáculo que había dado con el grito había acabado, su padre, con su regaño a media tienda departamental, había empezado otro. Quiso suspirar y cerrar los ojos, pero si lo hacía, su progenitor deduciría que no le estaba haciendo caso, y las cosas terminarían peor, si es que ser criticados por todo el lugar no fuera suficiente ya. Y al parecer no lo era, un chico con la mano levantada en alto, apuntándolo acusadoramente con el dedo índice, se burlaba a carcajada viva a lo lejos, en un pasillo solitario en donde nadie más que él lo veía. El maldito de Bakura se estaba divirtiendo con esto. Sus ojos se centraron en Bakura, cerrándolos tan horizontalmente como un gato en media caza, con ese odio incontrolable que comenzaba a eferbecer en sus entrañas. Ya en la camioneta había sufrido de sus pisotones, miradas rencorosas e insultos lanzados al aire obviados para él - … y no vuelvas a gritarle a tu madre otra vez, que bien le dolió parirte y se lo mal agradezcas faltándole al respeto – y la perorata paterna seguía ahí, ya ni vergüenza que sentir, sólo la espera a que se le cansara la boca. Ahora sabía que había repetido el mismo discurso pero con otras palabras ya al menos dos veces. Suspiró, y rebajando su orgullo, hizo lo único que podría para cerrar la boca del hombre.

Lo siento papá.

Sana suspiró, y Ptah, su padre, cerró el discurso como si nada hubiera pasado. Minutos después la gente retomó sus actividades, casi como si todo hubiera sido olvidado, claro, salvo por las miradas que les mandaba el tumulto en cajas, cuando no se daban cuenta.

**· · ·**

Desde que se habían vuelto a casa, su hermano estaba algo raro, y eso que su madre no le había vuelto a regañar. No es como si pensara que Bakura se sentía mal cuando lo regañaban y meditaba las cosas como tantas veces su padre le pedía de forma amable. Sino todo lo contrario, pero esta vez, desde que habían bajado de la camioneta, que no decía palabra alguna. Él no era de los que estaban callados por nada, y si lo estaba, siempre tenía aquella cara malévola signo inequívoco de que alguna treta iba a hacer.

Pero ahora estaba sentado en su cama, con la música de su modular apenas audible, mirando hacía ningún lugar en especial.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó al fin el moreno, sin contenerse el silencio en los pulmones un minuto más.

Hai. – Bakura ni quiera le miró.

No te creo ¿Qué te pasa, Baku?.

El otro alzó su blanquecina ceja, mirándole esta vez. No siempre le hablaba así su hermano, por minutos mayor.

Nada, Malik, no me pasa nada.

El bronceado le miró con ojos pardos, seguro de que le mentía, por algo eran mellizos, por algo habían compartido cuna, por algo llevan la misma cantidad de años aguantándose hasta hacerse buenos amigos, aunque no siempre lo demostraran. Su hermano menor tenía algo, y a él le perturbaba verlo perturbado.

Sé que algo te pasa, y aunque no me lo quieras decir ahora, sabes que pronto lo sabré – Se levantó del suelo, donde estaba sentado y caminó hasta Bakura, sujetándolo suavemente de los hombros –Dime.

Iie – murmuró el albino, un poco molesto por la actitud tan metiche de su hermano.

Dime. – volvió a insistir, pero no obtuvo respuesta esta vez. Sólo el repentino exabrupto de su hermano tomándole del cuello de la camisa, para arrastrarlo a la puerta de la habitación.

Baka. –Murmuró el albino, y lo arrojó fuera de su 'territorio'. Cerrando de un portazo brusco.

Malik suspiró, siempre hacía eso, y siempre, indirectamente terminaba contándole las cosas en cuanto se encontraban 'accidentalmente' en el viejo duraznero en el jardín.

Se levantó sacudiendo sus pantalones, iría al árbol a esperar su encuentro, preguntándose como es que nunca podían hacer las cosas fáciles. Así le rogara al dios de su padre, al de su madre o al de su abuelo, su mellizo siempre se iba por el lado empedrado.

**· · ·**

Le había molestado la corta insistencia de Malik por saber que le pasaba, realmente le fastidiaba cuando lo miraba raro y hacía eso siempre ¿Qué le importaban a él sus problemas¡Por algo eran suyos!

Pero era verdad, algo le ocurría, y aquella imagen no había salido de su cabeza desde que había arribado a casa, donde al fin había podido meditar bien lo que le ocurría.

Pero no podía hacerlo bien, no cuando sentía aún esos ojos mirarle con aquella inteligible expresión hacia él. Lo único expresable era la profundidad castaña en ellos. Asechándolo en la diversión de ver humillado a un semejante.

No, nadie es igual a mí. – se dijo para distraer su tema un poco, era siempre lo mismo, se obligaba a pensar y después de un rato, ya quería olvidarse de lo que ocurría.

Suspiró sonoramente, mirando hacia la nada por un momento, ir a pasear por el duraznero le refrescaría las ideas un poco.

**· · ·**

Caminaba demasiado aprisa para su gusto, como si escapara de ella mientras se dirigían por el auto compacto bien guardado en la cochera, mas sin embargo, se detuvo una vez en la puerta que daba al mentado cuarto.

Ishizu suspiró aliviada. Odion al fin había aguardado por ella mientras abría con su llave la puerta. No era como si realmente la esperara, pero al menos había podido darle alcance.

¿Por qué no me esperaste? – le cuestionó malhumorada, recobrando el oxigeno que había liberado durante su maratónica persecución por los amplios pasillos de la casa. Odion siquiera la miró. Indiferente. Como una ley del hielo. – Contéstame. - Ordenó. Él otro se mantuvo impávido. El carácter de Ishizu la hizo rabiar por lo bajo.

El 'click' de la cerradura al ceder ante el poder de la llave, y la vuelta dada al pomo, le hicieron parpadear un tanto sorprendida, el chico, como si nada, continuó con su camino, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin esperarla nuevamente...como si no existiera.

La chica abrió la puerta rápidamente, para encontrar que estaba por subirse al pequeño Atos azul metálico estacionado ahí, junto a los otros tres autos. – ¡Espera! – y nuevamente la carrera que sus botas con altos tacones de aguja no podían ganar por más esfuerzo que hiciera, menos aún con su falda larga y pegada, que le impedía aún más el movimiento.

Para fortuna de una y desgracia de otro, Ishizu le alcanzó antes de que arrancara el auto para dirigirse a la Universidad. Por alguna razón, él nunca la había soportado, de niña era molesta y chillona y ahora era…molesta y chillona. ¿Qué el tiempo no había pasado por ella?

Puso al fin en marcha el vehículo, cuando ella se hubo subido en el asiento de copiloto, procurando guardar silencio por lo menos hasta verse en una velocidad razonable. Para su mala suerte, ambas madres habían acordado meterla en la misma Universidad en la que él cursaba sus estudios. Mismo espacio, mismo aire, misma vitalidad en un espacio demasiado pequeño para ambos. Asfixiante. Siquiera había entablado una decente conversación con ella, y ya le era desesperante escucharla hablar. Porque siempre había sido igual. El mismo carácter, las mismas creencias. Por ello le molestaba cuando niña. Para que se le bajaran los humos de la grandeza de la cabeza, y aprendiera a ser humilde. Pero...¿Era él humilde?

Su cavilación tocó fondo antes de lo planeado, el poco trafico de esa mañana, había provocado su temprano arribo en las instalaciones universitarias, que, a pesar de las tempranas horas, se encontraba ya con suficientes alumnos como para no sentirse solos. Aparcó su auto lo más cerca que pudo de la entrada, como si en cualquier momento de necesidad, tuviera que escapar despavorido de la voz chillona que no había parado de parlotear y chacharear durante el trayecto. Gracias a Kami que el nunca hacía mucho caso a los que decían las mujeres. Porque si no, su vida hubiera sido regida desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

¿Me acompañas a mi primera clase? No tengo idea de donde queda ese salón. – Y entonces Ishizu lo miró con aquellos ojos grandes y azules suyos, como zafiros buscando el sol con que brillar. Y se sintió asqueado de pronto. Ante tanta confianza ahora de parte de la mujer, sentía repugnancia por lo dulce que había llegado a ser con tan sólo un segundo de descuido. Como si no existiera la mujer gritona, chillona y regañona que le había llamado bruto el día pasado por no haberle sostenido la puerta de la casa para que ella pasara.

Vio la salvación en un chico cualquiera que caminaba despreocupado silbando como imbécil. De aquellos que se veían, sólo iban a calentar los lugares por no tener nada mejor que hacer.

¡Hey, tú! – Le llamó, el muchacho no pudo más que doblar la espalda, y es que no hablaba mucho, pero cuando lo hacía, realmente Odion daba miedo – Hazme el favor de llevar a esta señorita al aula que ella te indique.

Ni protestar podría el chico, mirando el tamaño del otro muchacho, suponiendo también el grado mayor de estudio al que de seguro iba. Se mareó sólo de ver la mirada dorada que el otro clavó en él, su espina temblando como un ratón asustado bajo su piel. Y accedió. Murmurando las palabras, pero aceptó.

El mayor quiso exteriorizar un suspiro, pero lo contuvo en sus pulmones, evitando el gesto débil, mas, sintiendo lastima por el novato que tendría que soportar a la muchacha que observaba la escena con una tanto de rabia. Y no le importó en lo más mínimo lo que ella pensara. Porque ahora no le importaba nada, más que estar lejos de sus ojos deliberadamente furiosos. – Tómalo… como un favor personal que te pagaré algún día. –le habló tan bajo, que dejo un escalofría más grande que tuvo que soportar la pobre espina hecha nudo del muchacho. Y sin más, tan fácil como le pareció al neófito que vino, se fue sin más palabras.

Ishizu exhaló con desespero, antes de comenzar a andar con el muchacho pisando sus talones. Decidió deslizar el desconforme de su piel, y le dedicó una sonrisa a su guía.

Y...¿Cómo te llamas? –El muchacho tragó saliva, y se dedicó a contestar.

**· · ·**

Pasos y más pasos. Incesantes e inestables, enredándose en las calles por un camino largo que sólo perdía más. Dados simplemente para esa intención. El desconcierto. Mientras caminaba, Bakura señalaba un mapa en su mente, con esa misma ruta a seguir para dificultarles más las cosas a los indeseados.

Malik, dando manotadas a su pelo para aplacarlo ante el viento, le siguió el juego a su mellizo, sabiendo lo que este traía entre manos. Ni quejas ni reclamos. Era lo mismo que él tenía planeado hacer. Y aunque se cansara, andaría tres días ese camino, para que los otros lo gravaran como verdadero atajo.

Volteó la vista sin disimular en nada su disgusto, mientras los otros dos les seguían examinando el trazo de dirección para recordar el sendero. Los puestos, y las casas, y las esquinas, y los semáforos, y la inconforme disposición de sus parientes...casi como una trampa. Pero nada podían hacer. Obligación era obligación. Y las obligaciones debían de...bueno de incumplirse.

Pero la mirada rojo furia de su padre estaba tatuada en sus mentes, sabiendo la reprimenda que este causaría si llegasen a escaparse, o a no obedecer a sus primos. Devastador era poco, si se comparaba con la miradas del su progenitor, quien sabían capaz si no de todo, de mucho. Y ese mucho, siempre era perjudicante para ellos.

Sin discusión, las obligaciones...debían de cumplirse ésta vez.

Otra vuelta a una esquina, y les pareció desesperante el no haber llegado todavía. ¿El tiempo contaba en aquella caminata?

No desesperen, ya casi llegamos.

La voz casi cavernosa de la inconformidad en la garganta del albino, saco de golpe la frustración acumulada con los pasos, como si cada pisada, fuera una gota menos de paciencia en el contenedor de su histeria.

Más te vale que sea cierto.- le sentenció como advertencia Mariku, con las manos bien metidas en los bolsillos, estrujando el dinero que serviría para sus nuevos uniformes.

Ni aspirar podía en ese momento, no mientras no quisiera que la fragancia del perfumado cuerpo blanco y rudo llegara a penetrarle los sentidos. Humillante y desquiciante, ante la necesidad de vestir las prendas enemigas. Cerrando los ojos y sintiendo su fricción en la piel.

Controversialmente irritante.

Dos minutos más de avance y los alumnos de la escuela comenzaron a divisarse algo lejanos, más el edificio erguido les dio más ánimos para acelerar y comenzar el acabose de su pesadilla.

Hasta aquí. –señaló el moreno de apariencia pequeña, deteniéndose de pronto, con los ojos recorriendo alrededor. – El colegio está allá, no pueden perderse, y si lo hicieran, serían unos idiotas.

Ryou ensanchó ligeramente sus ojos avellanos ante la rudeza de esas palabras. Dio un pequeño paso al frente, pero una brazo le detuvo en ello, Mariku encarando a ambos primos – No vale la pena.

El albino más pequeño en estatura no dijo nada, de todas formas, no iba a protestar al calificativo de "idiotas" con el que les había moteado su primo, ciertamente, no valía la pena.

¿Qué esperan? Largo.

Mariku se encogió de hombros, obedeciendo a Bakura, no por el gusto del albino, sino por su propia satisfacción de no verle cerca. Su mano tomó la de Ryou, y ante el leve sonrojo de desconcierto de este, lo arrastró colegio adentro, directo a las oficinas donde debían tener una platica con el director.

**· · ·**

Iban ya al menos diez minutos en que habían corrido a sus primos de su lado, y Bakura permanecía callado. No en silencio, el albino parloteaba y escupía groserías a diestra y siniestra, más lo importante, lo que Malik realmente quería saber, no había salido nunca de su boca.

Ni siquiera en el duraznero. –Suspiró de pronto, denotando decepción.

Su hermano apenas lo volteó a ver, pestañeando confundido ante aquel comentario, cita, frase, oración o lo que sea que haya sido aquello.

Nada, bobo, nada.

Idiota. – murmuró el blancuzco chico, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos hasta un recubierto en el fondo, a través de una discreta abertura, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos, la navaja que siempre traía consigo en su uniforme. Aquello le relajaba a mares.

Y…¿A ti no te cansan nuestros primos? – Puso tema Malik, mirándolo de soslayo, mientras cruzaban por la reja recién abierta, desviando su camino a las aulas, para pasar por la arboleda del colegio. Claro, el camino estaba siendo guiado por el moreno mellizo.

Bakura le miró ladeando el rostro hastiado, con aquella mirada penetrante y desinteresada marcando su gesto - ¿Tú que crees?

Que sí. – Miró las hojas verdes que se extendían sobre ellos, suspirando entrecortado. – ¿No te molesta como el tonto de Ryou intenta ganarse la simpatía de mamá?

No sabes como detesto eso. – el albino apretó la correa de su mochila, recordando las maravillas del chico que su madre le había contado esa mañana, mientras se ponía los zapatos en el recibidor.

Y el tonto de Mariku... con su tonta posición de chico rebelde. Papá me sermoneó ayer por lo que dije en la mañana de los cuartos, y en cuanto volví a reclamar por no pedir nuestra opinión, mamá me canceló la mesada.

Siempre es injusta. –murmuró el albino, rogando en su mente, por que su hermano no le pidiera prestado.

Siguieron caminando un rato más, ahora sí en silencio absoluto, esperando a que la campana sonase. Era bien sabido, que a ese par de mellizos, les molestaba entrar al salón a tan temprana hora. En su opinión, si iban a sofocarse dentro¿por qué adelantar la agonía?

Realmente no les daba la mayor importancia entrar a la escuela, pero beneficios obtenían al poder ir. Malik, sus amigos y el deporte. Bakura... estar fuera de su casa...y lejos de su madre.

Un suspiro corto, y la boca de Malik se abrió ante una petición que le quemaba las entrañas, decidido al fin por hablar. – Préstame din...-

¡Apresurémonos! –Interrumpió su hermano, echando a correr con fuerza - ¡Las clases van a empezar!

Malik rabió por lo bajo, corriendo para alcanzar a su gemelo, ya sabía él que no sería fácil pedirle dinero.

**· · ·**

Quince minutos de clase y ya estaban fastidiados, era normal, siempre que las clases empezaban con historia, se le iba el tiempo como miel entre las manos. Lenta, angustiosa y desesperantemente, incluso podían percibir el pegajoso empalago de las palabras redundas que la maestra pronunciaba. Una y otra vez. Hablando de la misma cosa y sin decir nada. Estresante y agónico.

La puerta del salón sonó en el letargo del aburrimiento, y la maestra detuvo el discurso de golpe. Alivio del cielo seguro. Tal vez una junta, o un llamado de atención. Mientras levantaba el rostro para saber que pasaba, y apartando uno de sus blancuzcos mechones de su blancuzca tez, pudo distinguir a varios de sus compañeros orando discretamente por que una repentina reunión se llevara a cabo, y la maestra pudiera darles la hora libre. Mas las cosas fueron diferentes, e increíblemente negativas para el y su mellizo, quien miraba atento con sus serenos ojos violetas, hacia la entrada del aula.

¡Maldición! – gritó a pulmón, lleno de ira; frente a la profesora, con su inconfundible presencia, se hallaban dos rostros, uno agraciado con una sonrisa perlada en labios y el otro con la más repugnada de las expresiones que hubiera visto nuca en otro rostro que no fuera el propio.

La institutriz giró el rostro, centrando su atención en un Bakura parado y apuntando con el dedo hacia ellos. Cosa que sin duda alentó a los alumnos a voltear a donde el albino miraba de manera entre aterrada y disgustada, logrando la maestra apenas cerrar la puerta ante las miradas.

Segundos después, una profesora con una sonrisa expandida entre el encanto y la sorpresa, entró en el aula haciendo silenció con un su palma, pidiendo la aplicación del alumnado.

Alumnos, me es grato informarles, que tenemos nuevos compañeros en la clase a partir del día de hoy y en adelante. – Su mirada se centró en la puerta abierta, y en el acto, los dos chicos entraron, parándose justo frente a la pizarra. Ambos hicieron una reverencia corta, obviamente, uno con más ganas que el otro a hacer ello. La maestra volvió a sonreír con gesto amable, pidiendo a ambos que se presentaran.

Nosotros venimos de Akihabara, a razón de un traslado en el trabajo de nuestro padre. – Cabe señalar, que aunque el chico hablaba con gentileza, nadie prestaba verdadera atención a sus maneras corteses, sino que los miraban asombrados ante el parecido arrollador que compartían con los mellizos Ishtar.

Un silbido pequeño cortó el aire junto a su espacio, mientras unos mechones rubios, acompañados de un rostro bronceado por la jornada diaria, se acercaban a él, jalando sus mechones blancos para llamar más su atención. - ¿Cuándo abrieron la fabrica de clones¡Yo quiero uno! – Yugi y compañía comenzaron a reír más que discretamente ante el comentario de Wheleer, pudiendo Bakura, sólo apretar los dientes con coraje.

¿Alguien igual de idiota¡Buena idea! Al fin podrías tener una conversación a tu nivel.

Las risas se intensificaron de una manera cauta, cuidando que la maestra no se diera cuenta de las burlas. Y, aun que Bakura estuviera bromeando, en sus pensamientos permanecía la incertidumbre de tener a dos chicos, parientes suyos, presentándose frente a la clase.

…Mi nombre es Mariku Ishtar. –Alcanzó a escuchar al final el albino de rudas acciones, entendiendo por terminada la presentación. Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar, y ya adivinaba la cantidad de notitas que circularían por el aula, apenas la estúpida y aburrida institutriz se girara dando la espalda retomando su estúpida y aburrida clase de historia.

Y hablando de la mujer detestable, ella dio la vuelta mientras escribía los nombres de los nuevos alumnos en el pizarrón, sonriendo aún más complacida al admirar a Ryou. – Bien, parece que nuestros compañeros tienen parentesco con dos integrantes de este grupo. – dijo, y tanto como Bakura como Malik fruncieron el ceño con disgusto. Cosa que la maestra ignoró, más no dio explicaciones. De quien eran parientes, saltaba a lo obvio. – Mariku, puedes sentarte tras de Wheleer, a la izquierda de Gardner. Y tú, Ryou, siéntate a la derecha de Taylor, frente al señor Kaiba.

Por vergonzoso que pareciera para el último, levantó la mano para que se ubicaran cada uno en sus nuevos puestos. Aunque claro estaba, conociendo a la chica castaña, su mano entusiasta se meció en el aire, gritando un ligero – ¡Aquí, aquí! – haciendo que Mariku se dirigiera un tanto apenado hacía donde le habían indicado, desparramándose bruscamente en el asiento nada más llegar. Por su parte, su albino mellizo caminó sereno hacia su puesto sentándose calmadamente en este, acomodando sus cosas y prestando atención al frente inmediatamente, dando solamente una rápida ojeada a las cosas desperdigas de su hermano, que habían encontrado ya hogar en el piso.

Suspiró resignado y demasiado tranquilo para el parecer de sus primos, que no dejaban de mirarlo con recelo. Un día largo... ese sería un día muy largo…

**· · ·**

No había pasado ni la mitad del día, y ya la habían bañado en halagos de todas clases. Y es que ya era una sensación en la universidad. Bella, inteligente y talentosa. Además de una mujer agradable. Y verdaderamente, no le molestaba en lo absoluto que la alabaran de aquella manera. No por soberbia, sino por… bueno, sí, realmente por soberbia, pero ¿A quién le importaba?

Su sonrisa se acercó más al encanto, mientras miraba al profesor que continuaba su clase de antropología, fingiendo no prestar atención a las miradas que sus compañeros le lanzaban, tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención del profesor, al contemplarla tan centrada. Una mentira que ella estuviera concentrada a las palabras del anciano maestro, pero eran cosas realmente sin importancia. Especialmente cuando en tu cabeza, todo el conocimiento revelado por los labios bigotudos del experto que enseñaba la materia, ya estaba presente de una manera hasta más correcta.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron entonces, con aquel gesto felino suyo, que se formaba con aquellas muecas típicas mientras pensaba. Si analizaba uno de los acontecimientos ocurridos a partir de esa mañana. Podía deducir que su primo había huido de ella.

Se rió.

Lo hubiera catalogado como un maldito, de no ser por la agradable consecuencia: Shigure.

Por un momento pensó en él, como se piensa de un vago. Un flojo bueno para nada que no serviría más que de mal ejemplo. Pero se había equivocado. Las apariencias engañan y ese chico simplemente la había despistado con la pinta de su disfraz. Astuto el muchacho para no llamar la atención. Y con sólo dos minutos de plática mientras caminaban por los corredores, la había prendado con interés a sus comentarios, amplios puntos de vistas e impresionantes razonamientos. Afortunadamente, cursaban casi las mismas especialidades.

Sonrió tratando se ser discreta, conmocionada con la vista de perfil que su compañero de asiento le regaló. Sin duda, Shigure era increíble...

**· · ·**

El primer receso fue insoportable, pues apenas tocaron, mandaron a llamar a los inútiles de sus primos. Ni siquiera pudieron platicar brevemente con sus compañeros para conocerse. La secretaría personalmente los había escoltado de vuelta a la dirección.

Bakura ya iba a victorear por ello, cansado de las notitas circulando por el salón a todas horas. Preguntando cosas entre estúpidas, interesadas e insinuantes. Notas bobas que exasperaban su paciencia.

Y cuando apenas su hubo cerrado la puerta, tras la secretaria. Todo el grupo se lanzó contra él y su mellizo.

¿Son hermanos suyos?

¿Son sus primos?

¿Por qué se parecen tanto?

Ryou es lindo… ¿Qué le gusta comer?

El ceño fruncido de los gemelos no pareció impórtale mucho a sus compañeros de curso, puesto que siguieron inundándolos con preguntas, que todas juntas, simulaban una parvada de loros chillando al mismo tiempo. Bakura se desesperó. Muchas dudas y poca paciencia. Malik no estaba muy alejado de ello.

Un gruñido como de bestia resonó en el aula y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, los mellizos ya se habían dado a la fuga.

Cuando Malik y Bakura hubieron pegado la espalda al frondoso tronco del árbol al que nunca se interesaron por saber el nombre (a pesar de que siempre había sido normado por su grupo como 'Gran Roble' sin que este lo fuera), su respiración comenzó a acompasarse en sus pechos, clamando la paz por pedazos, claramente calmos.

¿Y bien?

La voz les hizo saltar en su sitio, espantados giraron el rostro. Viendo ahí, recargado en el mismo tronco, sólo que en el lado inverso y mirando expectante la lejana pared del segundo gimnasio, al rubio que hacía apenas la primera hora, había tratado de fastidiarlos. Pronto, unido a ellos, llegó el grupo de los optimistas.

No podían quejarse, por mal que les pesara, ellos eran sus amigos. A la fuerza o no, lo eran.

¿Bien qué?

Vamos chicos –sonrió con camaradería el rubio, mientras abrazaba por el cuello a los hermanos - ¿Por qué no nos contaron que sus primos se inscribirían aquí?

Para empezar¿por qué no nos contaron siquiera que tenían primos? Tampoco tan parecidos a ustedes. –La chica se abrazó a si misma con un escalofría simulado.

No sabíamos que vendrían –gruñó el albino.

Mamá nos lo dijo el sábado. Día en el que llegaron.

Vaya. – Taylor frunció ceñudo el rostro – ¿Y como es que se parecen tanto? Semejan copias a calca de ustedes dos.

Quien sabe. – Se encogió de hombros Malik. – Aunque realmente tengo mi propia teoría.

¿Cuál?

Nuestra madre y la suya son gemelas.

Eso explicaría el tremendo parecido que tiene Ryou con Bakura, pero y tú y Mariku, también parecen espejos.

Bakura gruñó, cruzándose de brazos mientras se dejaba caer sentado en el suelo polvoroso – Ha de ser porque su padre y el nuestro son hermanos...creo que mi tío le lleva un año a mi padre.

Vaya, eso explicaría el porque de su parecido animal... y no digo que parezcan bestias...

Excepto Bakura, que sí asimila una cabra.- Interrumpió la chica, provocando que Bakura le mirara con rencor, cosa que poco le importó.

Decía...- retomó la palabra Yuugi – Pero parecen de la misma edad.

Es porque lo somos. –Cortó Malik – Somos el producto de una segunda luna de miel. Se fueron en grupo de cuatro, y regresamos en grupo de ocho.

Nos llevamos por dos días. –Concluyó el albino, mal humorado.

¿Ustedes o ellos primero? – Joey se arrodilló junto al albino, abrazándole nuevamente por sobre los hombros. Su mirada viajó sin querer a la ventana de su salón, jurando haber visto algo en ella.

Ellos.- Contestó Malik, rascándose la nuca sin tanto interés. – De hecho, Bakura es el mas pequeño de los cuatro.

El aludido le pellizcó el tobillo a su hermano. Si dejar de mostrar su molestia. Malik sólo lo pateó y pisoteó un tanto el suelo, levantando el polvo para molestar a su hermano. Tanto Bakura como Joey, estornudaron tallándose los ojos.

Ryou parece ser una buena persona. Me cae bien.

No sabes lo que dices Tea, es una persona de lo peor. Es tan amable, tan agradable, tan tierno y simpático, que se convierte en algo realmente repugnante.

La chica comenzó a reírse, sus manos en las caderas, tentada a sujetar su estomago. – Lo...lo has de decir porque estás celoso, Bakura… Hahahaha… me parto de la risa.

Bueno, pues por su culpa ya me han castigado. Sólo espero que Odion no tenga problemas con Ishizu.

¿Ishizu?

Hai. La hermana de Ryou y Mariku. – Malik volvió a zapatear el piso mientras contestaba.

Así que no son dos, sino tres – Tristan colocó una mano en el mentón, pareciendo pensativo – .Interesante.

Para ti interesante es escuchar como enseñan el 'ka ki ku ke ko' mientras dedican el programa al número diez.

Calla Wheleer, que no quiero hablar aquí de tus intereses. Digo; como si no se notara la revista para adultos que escondes entre tus cuadernos.

Un Joey sonrojado se levantó del suelo, para pellizcarle al otro una mejilla. Simulando la normalidad mientras contestaba al comentario. – Había olvidado regresártela, lo siento, cuando regresemos al salón te devuelvo tu 'PlayGirl'.

Tea suspiró, alejándose disimuladamente de ellos, para hablar con Malik sintiéndose segura. - ¿Y cómo es ella?

¿Cómo que cómo es?

Sí, tu sabes, alta, baja, bonita, fea, simpática, apática.

Hahaha…- Bakura comenzó a reír ahora, levantándose del piso - ¿Qué como es¡Je! Tan o más insoportable que sus hermanos. Es una maldita presumida, que se la pasa tratando de simpatizar a todos. Como papá y madre.

No puede ser tan mala. – Yuugi defendió a la mujer, aunque no la conociera. No por nada tenía de amigos a Bakura y Malik, sabía que a veces solían exagerar las cosas.

Es una bruja.

Yuugi sonrió con una gota resbalando tras su cabeza, y prefirió no hablar más.

Tengo hambre. Mejor vamos a comer.

Todos asintieron a las palabras de la chica del equipo, prefiriendo todos ir a la cafetería a almorzar.

Oye, Yuugi...

El muchacho volteó, una mano morena apretando su hombro con camaradería.

Préstame dinero…

**· · ·**

Ya estoy harto. –murmuró en un gruñido el muchacho, andando con impaciencia por los corredores del instituto. Su madre les había llamado por teléfono, y el director les había retenido mientras hablaba con ella, como si su presencia fuera estrictamente necesaria. Un 'cuidense' y 'buena suerte' no eran razón de alarde.

Calma, no fue tan malo. Al menos no estamos dentro del salón, soportando las preguntas de todas esas personas.

Mariku entendió que su hermano tenía razón. Prefería el estar encerrado en esa oficina, que estar soportando todas esas miradas fijas en ellos, como si de animales raros se tratase. Él no estaba en un zoológico (ni su hermano tampoco) como para que no dejaran de admirarlos a toda hora, cada momento. Fastidioso. Al menos habrían podido sus padres, haber arreglado el papeleo para que quedaran en otra aula. Más sin embargo, y no importando el viento, la marea, la lluvia o los sobornos, esa era la única con cupo de sobra.

"_Los cambiaremos de grupo cuando termine el curso, no falta tanto"_ había tratado de recompensar su madre. Pero no era para nada alentador tener que esperar a tanto.

Maldito el día en que tuvieron esa suerte.

Una mano tomando la suya, le hizo despertar, notando que estaba enojado. Más el pulgar repasando las líneas de su mano palpables en el agarre, le hizo regresar a lo de hacía dos noches. Olvidando todo, para concentrar nuevamente el tacto en su piel trazando en sus sentimientos confundidos. Implorando una clama que las manos mismas quitaban.

No debes preocuparte Mariku, las cosas tiene que ser así… supongo.

Y la calida sonrisa de deferencia se pintó en los labios color gentileza de su hermano. Como odiaba olvidar todo mal con aquel truco. Porque eso era a final de cuentas, un chantaje para obligarlo a borrar los negativos sentimiento y plantar en medio la duda.

Quiero preguntarte algo otra vez.

Mariku volteó atento a las palabras del mellizo, centrando sus liliáceos ojos en los avellanos de su hermano. Grave error. Si el roce de sus manos ya era demasiado, mirando a los ojos a aquel chico de apariencia celestina, ya era una tentación… Pero… ¿Tentación de qué?

¿Quién te golpeo, quien es el nuevo líder en Akihabara?

¿Qué importa? Estamos aquí.

Pude haberte servido de ayuda, realmente odio que te lastimen, eres mi único hermano.

¿E Ishizu?

Con ella es diferente, es nuestra hermana mayor, nunca se metería en peleas.

Y si lo hiciera, atacaría con arañazos.

Ambos rieron ante el la imagen mental de su hermana defendiéndose con garras frente a alguna eventualidad. Mas la mano blanca apretó más la morena. Frenando la carcajada.

Ya dime. ¿Quién fue? Pude haberte ayudado, o al menos detener el ritual, si íbamos a irnos, no había razón para el enfrentamiento.

Tú sabes que no es cierto. Porque el líder debe tener carácter. Así mismo tu la apoyaste la ultima vez.

Pero era broma, nunca pensé que la tomaran en serio.

¿Ya vez¿Para que hablas sin pensar? De todas formas, así me hice jefe, venciendo al anterior.

Ryou apretó nuevamente la mano, dando un paso para colocarse frente a su hermano, y, con un rápido movimiento, apretar justo donde recordaba, Mariku tenía un moretón. El otro se dobló de dolor.

Eres buen torturador. – Murmuró cuando el otro le acarició el rostro pidiendo perdón.

No por nada aprendí del mejor.

O el mejor aprendió de ti.

El pequeño albino se puso serio, su rostro contraído en una mueca carente de tantas cosas. Y el silencio predominó, y aunque fuera por un instante, se marcó desmedido en ellos, mientras se miraban nuevamente a los ojos.

…y entonces me dijo que era la chica más linda que había visto en su vida…

¿En serio¿Y qué le dijiste?...

Que se fuera al demonio.

Hahaha, bien hecho, al parecer, ese no aprende.

Mariku soltó rápidamente a su hermano, empujándolo ligeramente antes de que las chicas, que irían a doblar por el pasillo, los vieran. Ryou se sintió extrañado, pero guardó cualquier comentario. Captando su atención en las muchachas.

Buenos días. – Saludó entonces, haciendo una reverencia, las muchachitas devolvieron el saludo, sonriendo encantadoramente ante la simpatía de ese tierno muchacho. Se fueron las dos riendo como tontas, murmurando que el chico era muy lindo.

Voy a la cafetería¿Quieres venir?

No gracias, Mariku, iré a la azotea, necesito aire fresco.

Como quieras, aún así, te compraré el almuerzo.

Ryou asintió, dando la media vuelta. No necesitaba decirle a su hermano que era lo que quería de comer, sabía que el otro lo conocía lo suficiente como para elegir algo de su agrado. Así pues, se retiró rumbo a la parte alta de la escuela.

**· · ·**

Acostado boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados y pegado a la pared, se encontraba el albino mal humorado. Tratando de relajarse, si era posible, de aquel mal día. A final de cuentas, cuando los demás había dirigido su camino a la cafetería, él había optado por un lugar más tranquilo y menos concurrido.

Se estiró bostezando, sin querer abrir los ojos aún. Echaría una siesta mientras tocaban la campana. – No será mi culpa si no la escucho y no entro a clases, culpa de la escuela por no poner una acá arriba. - Y se dispuso a dormir.

El ambiente relajado le ayudó a despejarse lo suficiente como para adormilarse rápido. Con el viento fresco, el barullo del patio hecho murmullo ahí arriba, el sol posicionado sobre su cuerpo, calentando su piel de forma agradable mientras sus parpados, ante su vista cerrada dando cara al astro, se mostraban rojos, ardiéndole de una forma agradable.

Tan concentrado en la nada estaba, que el abrir y cerrar de la puerta no le perturbó la dicha, hasta que un amago de sombra tapó su sol, y los ojos dejaron de arderle.

Gruñó con disgusto, dispuesto a golpear al invasor de su mundo apacible. Y, abriendo los ojos, se encontró con una mirada tan avellana como la suya. La curva de su boca se fue hacia abajo, mientras la otra curveó hacia arriba.

Konnichiwa.

Largo.

Vamos, no sabía que estabas aquí, no es mi culpa. – El intruso se sentó junto al cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

Largo –gruñó de nuevo - . Mejor ve con tus amigos.

No tengo amigos.

¡Pues ve a hacerlos!

Ryou suspiró despacio, clamando paciencia al cielo. Su primo era una persona muy difícil de tratar.

Empezamos mal todos, quiero remediarlo. No es nuestra culpa estar aquí, sinceramente, estábamos mejor en Akihabara, pero conoces lo terco que es mi padre.

Habla con quien le importe lo que digas, enclenque.

Lo había pensado, y era cierto. Su primo era un tipo que no sabía escuchar, un completo idiota.

Bueno, me voy si no me quieres aquí –Le sonrió amablemente, levantándose muy despacio. -. Pero te pido de favor que no molestes a Mariku.

Ya te dije que hables con quien le importen tus palabras.

El albino menor sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo que la del otro chico estaba dura. Y ahí sí, sin decir más, se retiró dejando la amenaza en el aire, disfrazada en el manto de petición. Realmente pensaba ya, que su congen no le agradaba nada.

**· · ·**

Terminadas las clases habían decidido retirarse de inmediato, los crispados nervios de uno de los nuevos alumnos, no aguantarían por mucho la insistente impertinencia de parte de su nuevo grupo. Demasiadas chicas, demasiados rostros, demasiadas preguntas…y muy poco aire.

El cosquilleó de unos dedos en los suyos, lo había jalado hasta quedar parado, y juntos corrieron a la salida, donde sus primos les esperaban con la misma cara de fastidio, que su rostro había formado desde que llegaran a vivir a su casa.

¿Ya nos vamos o quieren seguir con sus admiradoras?

Vamonos –Murmuró indiferente el moreno mayor, sin querer mirar atrás. Ryou le siguió por poca distancia tras él.

¿Ya se van, chicos?

Tea les cerró el camino, sonriéndoles de una manera amistosa. Tras ella, Yuugi, Joey y Tristan.

¿Por qué no nos vamos juntos? –Dijo Yuugi, su mirada centrada en los nuevos.

No, no queremos. – Murmuró Bakura, pasando de largo al cuarteto frente a él.

¿Quién te habla a ti, mono de circo albino? Les decíamos a tus primos.

Mariku no dijo nada, pero ante el comentario, sintió que el tal Taylor le iba a caer muuy bien.

Vamos, siempre regresamos juntos a casa. ¿Por qué ahora no?

Porque hoy no queremos, Joey.

No sería mala idea.

¿Lo vez? El albinito si quiere... ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ryou.

Eso, Ryou quiere volver con nosotros. No seas malito, Bakura, al menos una vez en tu vida.

Malik fue el que fulminó primero con la mirada al impertinente de Wheleer, por muy amigo que fuera, no tenía derecho a meterse en esas cosas.

Vamos pues. – Las palabras salieron apretadas de entre los dientes de Bakura, comenzando a andar con su maletín a cuestas. Su mellizo le siguió con la misma mirada de vilipendio.

Todos comenzaron a andar entonces, intentando ser amables con los primos si parecer insistentes. Cosa que agradó a los otros, teniendo hasta la punta del copete los acosos en el salón.

¿Huh?

¿Qué pasa Mariku?

Taylor le preguntó al muchacho cuando este se detuvo extrañado, como examinando el camino.

Es más corto. – Intervino Ryou, mirando también el recorrido, viendo ya cercanas las calles aledañas a su nueva casa.

¿Corto qué? – La chica del grupo ahora dejó de andar, mirando hacia los otros, Marik y Bakura muriéndose de rabia.

El camino, es mucho más corto de lo que recorrimos en la mañana. Tardamos casi una hora en llegar a la escuela, en cambio ahora…

Y se detuvo, mirando con desprecio a la pareja de gemelos que no había parado de caminar. Ira creciendo en su estomago, revolviéndolo con repugnancia.

¡Hijos de pe…

¡Calla! – Gritó el pequeño moreno, cortando la frase de su primo – Mi madre es hermana de la tuya, y si ha salido de perrera, ha sido de la misma que tu madre.

Maldito engendro clonado.

Deja en paz a mi hermano. –Bakura intervino.

¿Y si no quiero?

Te las verás conmigo.

Mariku quedó en un silencio tan profundo, como lo es el océano, mirando sin expresión a Bakura, quien con el puño levantado protegía con la otra mano a un Malik qué, no queriendo ser defendido, gruñía en desacuerdo, manoteando para que su hermano dejara de cubrir su camino hacia su primo.

De pronto, en un estruendo frío y cortante, cual retumbar del trueno en el mar de la ironía, una carcajada cruel y burlesca, rompió con el silencio.

No falta decir que Bakura perdió el "porte de buen caballero" y sin importar que o quien estuviera ahí; se lanzó sobre su primo.

Ryou corrió a auxiliar a su mellizo, su rostro pintado con una desesperación desentrañable, más sus ojos brillando con una chispa confina, que se borró cuando Tea, con su brazo levantado impidiéndole el paso, le negó con la cabeza.

El desahogo siempre es bueno. – Le sonrió, tomando del brazo al muchacho para que se tranquilizara, alejándose un poco cuando, entre golpes, ambos primos cayeron al suelo, aún sin soltarse.

Dale, dale. Tú puedes Bakura.

No te dejes Mariku.

Yuugi bajó la mirada. Una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca mientras apreciaba el arranque de violencia humano. Más vergonzoso era todavía más, el apoyar la pelea como sus amigos hacían, cual si contemplaran una pelea de gallos o una de perros.

No debo quejarme, hacen lo mismo cada vez que pasan cosas parecidas. – suspiró de manera desentendida, sabiendo que nada podía hacer. Lo había intentado más que un par de veces, y siempre terminaban en lo mismo. – Si quieren matarse, es su problema.

Volteó el rostro hacia el grupo, y sin preocuparse de que si lo oían o no, se despidió de todos, doblando después por una esquina, cercana a la casa de los Ishtar. Tea suspiró, sabiendo que debía seguirlo, así que volteando el rostro hacía Ryou, y apretando aún más su brazo, le sonrió en despedida, diciendo que había sido un gusto conocerlo y que lo vería mañana en clases.

Los otros dos siguieron alentando a la pelea, casi apostando a cual ganaría. Y lo hubieran hecho, a no ser por la patrulla que circuló por esos lares, alertándolos con la sirena de que. Algún vecino inconforme con el barullo del pleito, había decidido dar parte a las autoridades.

Fue entonces cuando los seis comenzaron a correr, dos en direcciones diferentes, cuatro hacia la misma casa.

**_TBC…_**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _**

Hasta aquí llego esta vez. Pido mil perdones por el retraso, según yo, iba a actualizar una vez por semana, pero la verdad se me acumularon lad cosas y ya no me fue posible. Aún así, les hice este capitulo largote, para recompensar el tiempo de espera que algunos tuvieron. Ya saben, esperenm,e sentados siempre. uu

Ahora ando un poquito más desahogada, hace poco tuve un proyecto que me llevó mucho tiempo. ¡Al fin pude actuar, dirigir, y presentar una de mis propias obras, aunque la inconformidad de las maestras ante el tragico final, me obligaron a cambiarlo y a editar las partes más tristes o violentas. Quedando al final en un 'hazme reír' de algo que pudo haber sido bueno. Pero ni modo, al menos tengo diez en la asignatura nñU.

Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, intentaré tener pronto el tercero.

Por cierto, espero hayan entendido lo de la familia y el por que se parecen tanto entre ellos. No fue complicado después de todo. Jejeje, recuerdo que para saber si era posible, le pregunté a la maestra de Biología, aprovechando que estábamos con el tema de la genética. Al principio como que se sacó de onda, o n o entendió mi pregunta (Maestra¡¿Cómo¡Para empezar está mal que se casen entre hermanos, eso es incesto! °Tania compone la pregunta° Maestra: Ah, bueno, puede darse el caso, si los rasgos son muy marcados) Después nos pusimos a bromear, y desde entonces, me cae bien.

Recuerdo a todos, que este fic está hecho para Baku-Chan, (a quien extraño mucho y espero que su problema computacional pronto sea resolvido TT) y que realmente espero que lo disfrute mucho. Recuerda que aquí todos esperamos tu pronta reintegración a los fics y a las platicas por Msn.

Ahora si, a contestar reviews:

**Baku-Chan: **¡Por supuesto que tú eres la favorita! Si por algo dediqué la historia a ti. El que le sigue de favorito es… mejor no digo, no vaya a ver inconformidades nnU. ¿Salir todos al mismo tiempo? Malik¡si tu madre es humana, no Elastigirl! Trata de pasar algo del tamaño de una sandía, por una abertura del tamaño de un limón. Bien, ahora imagina sacar dos sandías a la vez. ¡Duele! Oo.

Jejeje, a mi también me agradan los padres regañones de la historia, porque, bueno, por que eso es tener carácter. Aunque los otros también tienen lo suyo. Sae y Ptah son muy estrictos, pero Sana y Thot son la parte compresible y humanitaria que siempre tiene la familia. Y por lo de las edades, perdóname Bakura, te tocó ser el más chico, y a Ryou-Chan, el más grande. Pero esas cosas pasan. Tú comprendes ¿Verdad? nñU (para mi que este fue mi ultimo día de vida . ) En fin, lo de el flan, pronto lo sabremos. No estoy segura ya. Muchisicmas gracias por leerme, Baku, y me da inmensa alegría el saber que te ha gustado nn.

**Florchi: tu amiga del alma**Besitos, besos y besotes para ti, muchas gracias por leerme. Sí, hay muy poco Malik/Marik en el medio, por eso debemos aliarnos todas las escritoras y comenzar a producir más de esta pareja, el Ryou/Bakura también es poco, deberíamos hacer más de eso también. Demasiado Seto/Joey (que me encantan, pero no hay que abusar nñU). Bueno, espero no te hayas podrido ya, que de seguro ya moriste de desesperación. Eso de encontrarse un primo igual a ti, me suena algo bizarro, y por ello me encantó la idea. Debe ser frustrante tener un pariente idéntico al que todo mundo simpatice. O al menos que tus padres le hagan más caso (suele pasar con los hermanitos, pero es un caso algo aparte). Muchas gracias por leerme. Trataré de no tardarme tanto esta vez en actualizar (aún no he terminado los de Yu Yu Hakusho TTTT) Pero si le hecho ganas, seguro mi cerebro procesará rápido los capítulos. De nuevo muchas gracias por leerme, y nos vemos luego nn.

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL**¿Encuentros de que tipo? Oo. Si es de lo que estoy pensando, entonces sí, pero eso será más adelante. Las cosas se dan a su debido tiempo, y si se apresuran, siempre terminarán en embarazo o ruptura (más la segunda, porque la primera… bueno, a menos que uno sea mujer y no se haya dado cuenta, no podrá pasar) Muchas graciar por tu review, y ojalá puedas poner otro en este capitulo nn (¿Qué! Lo intenté Hiei: ¬¬)

**Quiclla ampi**Deberías visitar la sección M (antes R) para entretenerte, hay historias realmente buenas. Gracias por tu comentario ¿Qué te llamaron la atención mis notas? Eso si que es raro, a veces creo que soy de lo más común de la comunidad de los comunistas. Nada fuera del comunismo común comunizado. ()Espero haya entrado a mi Bio, y encontrado algo de tu agrado, siempre estoy aquí para entretener al lector, así que con confianza nn. El Marik/Mail también es una de mis parejas favoritas, lamentablemente, están en peligro de extinción. Así que hemos decidido, hacerle una habitad natural en el cautiverio de un zoologico, y exhibirlos en su estado habitual de comportamiento, para que los miremos y digamos "Mira Mamí, ya no hay de esas parejas en lugares libres, que bueno que hacen estos lugares" jejeje, ni yo misma me entendí xP. Bueno, ojalá leas esto y muchísimas gracias por leerme y por el review.

Ahora sí, pues me despido, deseando que pronto, lean más cosas, no solo mías, sino de otros autores también. Me despido pues, deseando que se la pasen bien, y que apoyen el habito de la lectura.

Sayônara Bye, Bye


	3. No me provoques, por que lo haré

**Coincidencias.**

****

**_Capítulo 3: No me provoques, por que lo haré…_**

Llegaron casi sin aliento al hogar que se extendía ante ellos, y entraron a toda prisa, sin poder evitar recargarse en la superficie de la puerta. Sus pechos inhalando el aire tan preciado que habían perdido en la carrera. Sudorosos y cansados. Cualquiera que los viera, se daría cuenta de que algo habían hecho. Malo, si era posible.

Acordaron en silencio no entrar de inmediato a la casa, esperando los cuatro en el jardín. Caminando despacio para dar tiempo al cuerpo de recuperar las fuerzas procurando no toparse con nadie, en especial con sus madres. No por temor al regaño en sí, sino por la intuición casi mágica que las mujeres tienen, más que nada con sus hijos.

Bakura recobró primero el aliento. Acostumbrado como estaba a las carreras, no le parecía tan agotador aquello. Suspiró como ultimo vestigio de cansancio, y se acercó a pasos lentos al estanque que se extendía cerca de los árboles de sakura, dándoles tiempo a los demás –sobre todo a su hermano- de alcanzarle.

Las carpas nadaban tranquilas cerca de la superficie, extendiéndose por todo el 'charco' y él las miró deleitándose con ello. Pocas veces se acercaba a observarlas, y realmente se preguntaba ahora el por qué. Una saltó de pronto, en un intento de capturar una mosca que pasaba cerca de la superficie. Si lo logró o no, Bakura no lo supo, pero si le pareció magnifica aquella expansión de colores tatuados en el pez.

-Hermano.

El peliblanco volteó y se encontró de nuevo en el planeta tierra con los demás, dos mirándole con preocupación, uno, el parecido a su hermano, mirándole con odio. Cerró los ojos y se afinó la garganta tratando de gruñir, se hincó frente al estanque, y metiendo las manos con sus palmas juntas y extendidas en curva, haciendo una especie de semicírculo, tomó el agua que pudo y se la arrojó a la cara tratando de limpiar un poco sus heridas.

-Bakura, no hagas eso. Está puerca.-Su hermano se agachó para detenerle.

-¿Tienes otra idea para limpiarme antes de entrar a la casa?

Malik asintió, señalando la llave a un lado de la pared más cercana.

-Baka. –murmuró Mariku, caminando hacia el dichoso grifo, y poniéndose en cuclillas para lavarse el rostro. Su hermano apenas pronunció su nombre, con un sentimiento extraño que pareció entre reprimenda y devoción. Como añorando la calma o el caos total. Y sin decir ni una palabra más, permaneció ahí parado.

Bakura se acercó entonces, aún molesto por lo dicho por su primo, más no exigió revancha, sólo se acercó al grifo tratándole como un ser invisible. Abrió la llave y lavó su rostro. El agua enfriando sus facciones y sus ganas de pelea. Malik le miró entonces con tanto cariño como le fue posible, y acercándose también al grifo, se mojó las manos y le humedeció la melena a su hermano, a fin de refrescarle el cráneo. ¡Que frescas se sentían esas manos enredándose en sus hebras!

-Entremos a la casa –dijo al fin Ryou, acercándose a Mariku para ayudarlo a levantarse. - . Nuestras madres deben de estar ya preocupadas.

El otro alvino le miró, mientras su moreno primo se mantenía aún en cuclillas. Sonrió. No quería entrar si su madre le esperaba, así que sólo se levantó encogiendo los hombros al hacerlo, pegándose demasiado a Mariku sin la intención concreta de hacerlo. El otro trato de evitarlo, haciendo su cuerpo hacia atrás, sin la oportunidad de coordinarse. Su cuerpo resbaló ligero, y su trasero se poso en el suelo, pero el grifo estaba abierto, y el sonido seco de la tierra al levantarse, se vio cambiado por el chasquido del lodo al chapotear.

Los ojos violáceos se volvieron furia, y antes de que Bakura pudiera echar a correr, o siquiera defenderse, una mano jalando su tobillo le hizo caer al fango junto con su primo, jalando a su hermano en el proceso. Ahora eran tres los cuerpos esparcidos en el lodo, mirándose con indescriptible odio.

-¡BAKA! –se escuchó al unísono, y pronto una pelea de puños y patadas se llevó a cabo, golpeando a diestra y siniestra a quien se pusiera en frente y resbalando más de una vez cuando cualquiera hubiera querido levantarse.

**· · ·**

-No puedo creer que se hayan peleado ahí afuera ¿Qué son¿Animalitos salvajes que tiene una que estar arreando?

Ninguno respondió a ello, aunque, ciertamente todos quisieran reírse. Sae, regañándolos como estaba, permanecía llena de pintura –rostro, manos, ropa y todos los lugares alcanzables- dando un aspecto poco temible a su amenazante discurso.

Bakura lanzó una pequeña sonrisa discreta sin poder contenerse. Su madre le miró de reojo, y antes de que el mismo pudiera huir, su cabello enmarañado y enlodado, ahora estaba también azul.

-¿Por qué haces eso!

Sae le miró fríamente, el rodillo en mano aún girando. –Respeta a tu madre cuando te está regañando. Tú, hijo de la…

-¡Sae! –la buena de Sana le reprendió a ella -. Te estás saliendo de contexto.

-Cierto. Cierto. La cosa es que… ¿No pueden llevarse bien?. Hace un momento un vecino nos habló. Dijo que había mandado a llamar a la policía por que se estaban peleando en la calle ¡En la Calle!. Que yo sepa, no crié delincuentes juveniles, y estoy segura que Sana tampoco. ¿La cabeza les sirve para algo?

-No, madre. Me la estropeaste cuando me dejaste caer del sillón del auto a los dos años.

-Eso fue un accidente, eras tú el que te movías demasiado… No dejabas que te pusiera el cinturón de la sillita…

-Es por que eres una inepta.

-Oyéme, me respetas por que me respetas.

-¡Madre desnaturalizada!.

-¡Mal hijo!

-¡Progenitora Ignorante!

-¡Hijo de Pu… -una mano con pulso calmo, apoyadaza en el brazo de la mujer, bastó apenas para callar aquella pelea. No había sentido. Sana negó con la cabeza, sus dedos apretando más el brazo de su hermana. Su mirada dándole un mensaje tan mudo como claro, con aquella casi telepatía con la que siempre se había entendido.

_Estás haciendo las cosas mal, el ejemplo a seguir es lo primero. Si tú no te calmas ¿cómo lo harán ellos?._

Sae bajó la mirada, simplemente contando en su mente. Diez, veinte, mil…lo que fuera necesario. Y ya calmada, sin la voz alterada, ni un ápice de desespero en sí, con el mismo rodillo de con pintura en mano, lo pasó sobre el cuerpo de su hijo menor.

Bakura se hizo para atrás, manchado más de azul que antes, ahora de la cara y el pecho, incluso parte de sus pantalones. –¡Maldición, madre¿Qué haces?.

La mujer sonrió ahora con el ceño completamente fruncido. Daba miedo. Realmente daba miedo….

-Tú –Señaló a su hijo-, quitáte la ropa y anda a bañarte. Eso es suficiente como castigo para ti. –Bakura refunfuñó quitándose el saco del uniforme. Sae miró entonces a Mariku – Y tú –señaló la ropa -, lavaras eso. Ahora. Sin ayuda. Después podrás bañarte.

-¡Tía! –reprochó, y miró a su madre. Sana asintió con la cabeza, no al reproche, sino al castigo impuesto.

-Hijo, eso les enseñará a no pelear.-dijo con suavidad, sus manos cruzándose en su propio cuerpo. –Anda, haz lo que debes. Ryou, no le ayudes.

El albino asintió a lo que su madre dijo, y espero a que Mariku recogiera el saco. Bueno, al menos sería más sencillo con la lavadora.

-A mano.

-¿Eh? -¿Qué acaso su tía era bruja? Supo exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Miró a su madre nuevamente, y esta volvió a asentir. –. No es justo. –murmuró enojado y se fue recogiendo el camino de prendas que su primo había dejado desperdigado rumbo al baño más cercano. Ryou siguiéndole de cerca.

· · ·

-Malditas manchas. No se quitan –murmuro entre dientes el moreno, su hermano mirándole sentado a su lado.

-Se lo merecen, desde un principio no debieron ponerse a pelear en plena calle.

-¿Ahora tú? –Mariku se escurrió de las manos la espuma. -¿Qué tú no tenías ganas de romperles la cara? Esos malditos nos engañaron con el camino.

-No. –murmuró muy bajo.

-Mentiroso. Lo deseabas tanto como yo lo hice.

-Bueno, lo reconozco-murmuró el albino -. Aún así, no lo hubiera hecho. Por muy enojado que estuviera, lo dejaría por la paz.

-¿Seguro?- insistió el moreno -. Alcance a ver como Tea te sujetaba para que no intervinieras…

Ryou suspiró, sus manos apretando un momento la tela de sus pantalones, justo apoyadas en sus rodillas. Exhaló un momento, y se levantó del banquillo donde estaba sentado observando a su hermano. Luego, simplemente lo abrazó por la espalda. Con una delicadeza pasmosa, y una entrega tan inexplicable como el propio abrazo. Sus manos viajando por el torso, buscando nuevamente los moretones, y oprimiendo en donde los recordaba claros. El cuerpo pegado al otro, compartiendo el lodo pegado a este. Su barbilla pegada al hombro y sus sienes acariciándose con los pómulos morenos.

-No me gusta que te hieran-murmuró apenas, su voz sonando a arrullo -. Menos cuando ya estás herido.

Mariku se sobresaltó un poco, y el lavar el uniforme se convirtió en la cosa menos importante de todas. Aquella acción se veía lejana ahora que tomaba entre sus manos las blancas buscadoras de heridas. Inhaló un poco, buscando el aroma fresco de su hermano ¿Cómo hacía para oler siempre tan bien? Bueno, tal vez sólo era que le encantaba su olor, sin importar cual fuera.

Los dedos acariciaron dedos, y las palmas, palmas. Y esto desconcertaba al menor, con sus ojos lilas cerrados, y los nervios más abiertos. Sin saber si buscaba el tacto o la separación.

Finalmente se rindió ante el albino, y, relajando el cuerpo por completo, se apoyó en él.

· · ·

El Atos se estacionó en la misma cochera que hubiera abandonado esa mañana. Sus puertas cedieron abriéndose a la par, y de estas, salieron de figuras, las mismas también, de aquella mañana, vestidos igual, peinados igual, cargando lo mismo. La única diferencia, eran las actitudes que llevaban encima.

Odion, con esa seriedad de siempre, rabiaba por lo bajo, como maldiciendo a los dioses de su pasado, del pasado de sus abuelos, de los de otros países y de otras devociones. Harto ya de la mujer a su lado, quien, contrario a la pedantería que según él, la caracterizaba, estaba sonriendo como boba recordado quien sabe que cosas…

O más bien, sí lo sabía. No por nada se había pasado todo el camino hablando y hablando y parloteando de lo mismo. O más bien, del mismo. Shigure esto, Shigure aquello, que si la sonrisa de Shigure era así, que si al pestañar hacía así…Estaba realmente harto.

Y aunque pusiera su mejor cara de "No me importa", ella siguió hablando de aquel muchacho que con sólo el primer día, ya había tocado fondo en su corazón. Y es que en verdad, para ella era lindo, precioso, inteligente, hermoso…

Había escuchado millones de adjetivos después de las palabras "Shigure es…" y asombrosamente, todos eran positivos ¿Cómo era posible que aquella mujer encontrara tantos y tan buenos? Cualquiera que la escuchara, podría pensar que el muchacho era un Santo venido a salvar la tierra de la destrucción causada por un Multimillonario loco de pasión por una esposa muerta, qué, tratando de revivirla, había buscado poderes antiguos de una tierra desolada, creando un juego poderoso, haciéndolo popular entre las masas, buscando la tecnología de un genio y el misticismo de una cultura, implicando que terribles monstruos de leyenda salieran de un lugar de sombras a devorar las almas de sus incautos victimas, y demás tonterías…

No, todo eso sonaba a un mal programa de televisión; se rió, viendo sentado por benéfica la distracción que acababa de tener, llegando sin escuchar más a la mujer, a la cocina.

Su madre no estaba ahí, como era costumbre verla cuando llegaba, y para su buena fortuna, la que preparaba la cena, con toda la calma del mundo, era su tría Sana.

-¡Mamá! –Ishizu gritó, y corrió a abrazarla lo más rápido que pudo, tenía tantas cosas que contarle, tanto Shigure que elogiar.

-Buenas tardes, tía. – Odion la saludó a Sana, con un gesto gentil, milagrosamente, sonriendo.

La mujer lo notó entonces, y le sonrió de vuelta, no se lo había dicho Sae, ni tampoco Thot, pero sabía que el mayor de sus sobrinos, no acostumbraba mucho un gesto fuera de la seriedad.

-Buenas tardes- dijo al fin, sus ojos desprendiendo calidez –. Sae dijo que eres bueno en la cocina ¿Podrías ayudarme un poco? Cocinar para diez personas, es muy duro para una sola. –Y sonrió de nuevo, con ese candor tan suyo, con esos ojos tan brillantes y abiertos al cariño, que el hombre, lejos de dar una negativa, como siempre hacía cuando su madre le pedía que se metiera a la cocina con ella -no podría evitarlo, pero su madre era desesperante cuando se desesperaba- , sin mostrar demasiado entusiasmo o cualquier otra tangible muestra de algo, se acercó al fregadero para lavarse las manos.

Ishizu, mientras tanto, se dedicó a buscar a sus hermanos.

· · ·

Para hacer las cosas más fáciles, Malik había decidido meterse a bañar con su hermano, y ayudarlo a limpiarse como era debido. Conocía a su mellizo a la perfección, y sabía también como que dos más dos eran cuatro, que Bakura odiaba la suciedad en su cabello, no por vanidad –del todo- sino por la incomodidad de este al estar inpulcro. Un cabello demasiado largo, es difícil de cuidar.

-¡Ay¡Carajo¡Que no me tires del cabello, idiota¡Ay! –Lamentablemente, también era inevitable el que Bakura se quejara como un niño cuando lo ayudaba. No importaban las buenas intenciones que tuviera, el siempre encontraba forma de quejarse.

-Lo estoy haciendo despacio, Bakura, pero esta muy enredado, y la pintura ya se hizo grumos.

Bakura gruñó con fuerza, sus dientes rechinando con furia –¿Cómo rayos hizo tu madre esa mezcla de pintura!

-¿Sólo mía?-Se quejó el moreno, jalando un poco más el cabello –Somos mellizos, idiota.

-Sí, tuya, tuya, tuya, tuya- casi canturreó enojado el albino, sus ojos chispeando ante ello.

Malik suspiró, pasando el cepillo nuevamente por las hebras enmarañadas, mientras, hincado, tomaba el rociador de mano y mojaba nuevamente la cabeza de su hermano. Este se dejó hacer, sin dejar de murmurar que odiaba a su madre.

-Ya- Malik le jaló más -, cálmate, pareces tonto.

-¿Y qué? Sólo estás tú.

El moreno sonrió, no sonaba a voto de confianza, pero lo era, y se conformaba con eso. Y, ahora que estaba en ambiente relajado –y que Bakura no podría escapar de él, pues hacerlo sería andar desnudo por la casa-, se aventuró a continuar con lo que había dejado pendiente el día anterior.

Sus manos dejaron de cepillar, y se enredaron al cuerpo albino frente a él, bien por mostrar cariño, o para que el otro no huyera de la pregunta, quizás hasta ambas. Quizás ninguna.

Bakura no se movió tampoco por un momento, su cuerpo en tensión por la sorpresa, su boca paralizada por el sopor.

La barbilla de Malik se recargó en el hombro desnudo de su hermano, y por un momento, dentro de la cabeza cubierta por espeso cabello plateado, pasó la idea de que aquella pose era algo erótica. Quiso sacudirla para sacar la idea, pero renunció al saber que el roce sería mayor.

-Ayer estabas muy raro –comenzó el moreno, aferrando más el abrazo –, no parecías tú mismo al regresar de las compras ¿Qué te pasó? Me preocupaste.

Bakura ahora sí sacudió la cabeza, tratando de despegarse –No des tanta importancia a esas cosas. No es nada de tomarse en serio.

Los brazos de su hermano se asieron más a él, evitando la escapatoria. –No sueles ponerte serio por nada. De hecho, nunca estás serio ¿Qué ocurrió ayer? No eras el Bakura de siempre.

-¿Y cómo es el Bakura de siempre? –Sus brazos abriéndose para tratar de separarse, pero para su sorpresa, su hermano tenía fuerza, y mucha.

Malik lo mantuvo quieto, abrazándose más a él con la fuerza que fuera necesaria, su posición cambió, hincando completamente en el piso, llevándose abajo a su hermano, con la intención de recargarlo más contra él, sosteniéndole unos cuantos mechones blancos para jalarlos si era necesario-y sabía que lo sería-, en caso de fuga.

El mellizo albino se tensó más que nunca, su cuerpo pegado completamente al de su hermano, las toallas húmedas separando apenas sus pieles mojadas. Todo esto se le antojaba a sensualidad, y saboreaba las sensaciones a excitación, como sus pezones erguido por el frío del agua y los de su hermano por el roce de su espalda. Suspiró embravecido entonces, tratando de enojarse. Tal vez así le soltase con miedo, y podría escapar de todo aquello. Pero, cuando intentó levantarse, Malik le jaló de los mechones, y calló sobre él.

Y si antes había pensado que estaban muy pegados, ahora era nada la distancia, y realmente no sabía si el que había perdido la toalla era él, o era Malik. Lo único que entendía, era que sentía más piel de la que realmente quería saberse sentir.

· · ·

Ishizu caminó apresurada buscando el lavadero en busca de sus hermanos. Necesitaba hablar de Shigure, y sabía que tal vez, el único que le escucharía con paciencia, sería su pequeño hermano albino.

Ya se había cruzado en el camino de su tía –Una maraña de cabellos, ira y pintura- y esta le había indicado con un rostro tan ceñudamente sonriente –que le había hecho dar un par de pasos atrás- que ambos mellizos estaban en el lavadero, amenazándola con brocha en mano, que no se atreviera ayudar a Mariku al lavado de las prendas.

Y desde entonces los buscaba. La casa era grande, y no recordaba con exactitud el lugar. Suspiró resignada a esperarlos en la sala, pero, una repentina corazonada –o el sexto sentido de toda mujer- le hizo salir al jardín, a un lugar no tan alejado de la cochera.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Por un brevísimo instante, en el que su hermano le mecía entre sus brazos. Sintió el cosquilleo inequívoco de una caricia bajo la playera, tan cerca del ombligo, que casi sentía un dedo dentro de este. Exhaló con un quejido leve maldiciendo lo más bajo que pudo, tanto, que casi pareció un lloriqueo.

-¿Te lastimé? Lo siento. –las manos se retiraron presurosas, pensando en que era dolor y no placer. Y eso alivió a su hermano, que con un pánico devorador, había pensado que Ryou le conocía tan bien, como para saber que le gustaban ahí las caricias.

Ryou se separó entonces, brusco como un extraño pegado a uno, con sus ojos chispeando con extraños brillos dentro de la avellana capa de iris y pupila. Después de eso, la dulcificación de la expresión. Un segundo más tarde, una tercera figura se unía a ellos.

-Ishizu. –murmuró Mariku, mientras Ryou corría a abrazarla. Realmente junto a ella, el pequeño albino parecía un niño chiqueado.

-¿Cómo está mi hermano favorito? –sonrió la chica, revolviendo los cabellos albinos. Su expresión dulcificada hasta la ternura.

Mariku bajó la vista un momento. A veces no soportaba ver aquellos mimos que ella le daba a su hermano. Suspiró alejando la tristeza, o al menos intentando hacerlo, y giró su cuerpo continuando con el olvidado uniforme que se escondía bajo la espuma. Talló con más fuerza. Escuchando apenas la conversación que entablaban sus hermanos. Reparó en que sería mejor no escuchar. Tarareó una canción en su cabeza, y se imaginó algo que tuviera que ver con ello.**1**

Fue entonces cuando unos brazos, más menudos y morenos, se enredaron a él con cariño. -¿Y cómo está mi hermanito predilecto? –Las manos subieron hasta su cabeza, alborotando más el enredado y enlodado cabello rubio. Sus ojos se cerraron un segundo, dándose vuelta para encarar a su hermana, pero se quedó en ello, porque la visión le hizo tragarse la carcajada con espasmos.

La dama, como siempre le había visto, estaba embarrada de lodo, incluso el tramo de rostro que sintió pegado a él. Y aunque lo negaría algún día, ella se veía realmente linda con esa sonrisa de niña a flor de labios.

-Ojalá fueras más seguido así. –le dijo, sin guardarse la mueca, ella le golpeó el hombro.

-Si tú fueras dulce conmigo, lo sería contigo.

El rubio no pudo evitar reír un poco ante esto, la cara de reproche que Ishizu le mostraba, iba más allá que la molestia, sino que se acercaba a la diversión, suya, por supuesto, con un acto caritativo de hermana. La morena se acercó entonces a él, sonriendo enormemente como hacía mucho no hacía, y descuidadamente pasó las manos por la cabeza de su hermano, acariciando de pronto las mejillas, y subiendo hacia sus orejas con esa mirada dulzona que expresaba travesura. Le besó los cachetes con fuerza, en un beso tronado, y no importando el lodo, con los labios bien apretados contra la mejilla, restregó su boca, surcándole el rostro con su lápiz labial.**2**

Mariku se quejó de eso, manoteando sin atreverse a tocarla, ella no era como Ryou, quien apartaba de un manotazo cuando se le pegaba –aunque últimamente había olvidado eso-, y ella, aprovechando eso, juguetonamente hizo lo que siempre hacía en las contadas ocasiones en las que jugaba con el menor de sus hermanos. Le tomó de los aretes. O eso intentó, tomó sólo uno, jalándolo muy abajo, pero en la otra se le fue la mano. Sus dedos se cerraron en tono al aire, rasguñando ligeramente la oreja con sus largas uñas. Y se separó de él. Las manos ahora colocadas entono al rostro, ladeándole para verlo minuciosamente. Sí, había golpes, pero esos parecían recientes, como hechos ese mismo día.

-¿Dónde está el otro arete? –preguntó repentina, mas, captando la mirada perturbadora de ambos mellizos, busco la manera de encubrirse, pero antes de poder hacer nada, Mariku, con un gesto congelante, retiró con suavidad las manos que aprisionaban su rostro.

-Lo he perdido antes de la mudanza, eso es todo.

Ishizu tragó bajo, sin creerle para nada a su hermano. Se llevó las manos al pecho con semblante preocupado, hasta que se vio vista más atentamente por sus hermanos. Pensó rápido, y antes de que pudiera pensar en nada, dijo con tono de reproche –Yo los quería. Nunca quisiste dármelos¿y así los pierdes? Eran hermosos.

Mariku le miró con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Sería acaso que si hermana supiera que hasta había poco estaban metidos en bandas¿Conocía ella la tradición del pendiente? No. Se dijo mentalmente, ella no podía saber nada de eso, era ignorante en esos temas. Suspiró entonces, dándose vuelta nuevamente hacia el uniforme de su primo, y, aparentando no tomar importancia a la mirada de Ishizu, continuó tallando con fuerza.

-Ya te mandaré ha hacer unos iguales, no es para que lo llores. – Ryou les miró a ambos, con una mano apoyada en el revés de su codo -. ¡Malditas manchas¡La chingada pintura no se quita¡Chi-Kuso!. **3**

Una delicada mano morena, le arrebató entonces el saco, acercándolo a rostro femenino dueño de esas manos –Mmm –le examinó minuciosamente, la tensión desapareciendo en ese acto y esa mueca de concentración y pensamiento –Ya sé que se puede hacer. Pero no le digas a mi tía que te ayudé.

Ninguno de los dos entendió, y sin darles tiempo de preguntar, la muchacha corrió hacia la cochera, tropezando en el acto con los pantalones que aún faltaban por lavar y estaban tirados en el piso.

Un pequeño ruido metálico, como de tintineo, se dejó escuchar con esto, y, una vez que su hermana se hubo ido, Ryou se inclinó para tomar los pantalones. Los notó pesados de un lado, y, cuando Mariku que no se había dado cuenta del ruido -ocupado maldiciendo otra vez las manchas- rebuscó en los bolsillos de la prenda.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron felonamente, y con cuidado, guardó en sus bolsillos lo que había encontrado tratando de no parecer sospechoso. Minutos después, Ishizu volvía con una botella que contenía gasolina.

-Sería tonto de tu parte –explicó la muchacha -, poner esta ropa a remojar en cloro, se desteñiría, y sería más tonto aún, el ponerle algún disolvente de pintura. Se desteñiría mucho más. La gasolina servirá para eso.

Mariku observó como su hermana esparcía un pequeño chorro de combustible sobre la prenda, y como la pintura embarrada en esta, se diluía rápidamente.**4**

**· · ·**

Bakura tenía el rostro más rojo que nunca había tenido antes.

Él. Su hermano. Él sobre su hermano. Y eso no cuadraba para nada ahí. No, lo que menos encajaba en esa ecuación, era el saber quien había perdido la toalla.

Ambos.

Iba a suspirar, pero se tragó el aire con la rapidez del aturdimiento, o más bien por la falta de espacio. Labios contra labios en accidente, sin espacio más grade que una ligera capa de una nada tan delgada como la piel.

Y lo peor de todo, ojos purpuras entrecerrados con el brillo extraño del dolor o la excitación.

Demasiado extraño para él. Demasiado adrenalina también. Demasiado hombre, y demasiado hermano. Demasiado, demasiado y demasiado.

Y demasiado frustrante el saber que le gustaba…

Un rayo de conciencia impacto en su cabeza, en el momento mismo en el que la boca bajo él se abriera para hablar, mascullando febriles suplicas. Por un momento tuvo el impulso de enredar sus lenguas en ese beso no dado. Pero se resistió.

Sus brazos se impulsaron como resortes, levantándose de inmediato, más se resbalo de nuevo con el agua, y calló sobre su hermano nuevamente. Esta vez sus bocas estuvieron plegadas completamente una sobre la otra. Y el momento hubiera sido excitante, de no ser por sus frentes estrelladas entre si, y el dolor en la cabeza que comenzaba zumbarle en cuerpo.

-Eso no fue inteligente –Murmuró Malik una vez separados, sus ojos entrecerrados esta vez por el dolor, mientras se sobaba la frente, sentado desnudo en el piso de azulejos. – Grr…Itai.

Bakura se recupero antes que él, recuperando su toalla y cubriéndose con ella, mirando sonrojado hacia otro lado, buscando con desesperación bien disimulada la toalla de su hermano, finalmente la encontró y se la arrojó a la cintura, cubriendo un poco de su desnudez. –Baka.

-¡Hey! Si el baboso fuiste tú al resbalarte…Itai –Esta vez sólo mantuvo una mano sobre si frente, entrecerrando un ojo con dolor, sin notar que algo escurría por su rostro hasta su nariz – Itai, itai, itai.**5**

-¡Ya cállate con un carajo! –Bakura se desesperó y estuvo apunto de golpearlo, de no ser que le vio el rostro ensangrentado, con el cabello pegado a la frente por acción del agua y sangre. -¿Estés bien?

Malik le miró dubitativo, sin entender la repentina preocupación hacia él. Su mano aún tomando su frente en expresión de dolor -¿Cómo quieres que lo esté? Me pegaste con tu cabezota dura. Itai.

El albino bajó la mirada, murmurando un _'Baka'_ muy despacio, y, con la toalla de mano, se acercó a su hermano, tomándole del rostro con poco cuidado, hundiendo los dedos en las mejillas morenas, obligándole a mirarle. Pronto las pupilas se encontraron, y el propio Bakura repeló a eso, limpiando con cuidado la herida en la frente de su hermano.

Malik le miró entonces, y en sus ojos nació un embelezo enorme. Casi a ensoñación. Tan luminoso se veía su hermano que la blancura de su piel se apetecía a cremosa, y sus cabellos a deleite.

Suspiró haciendo una mueca, y Bakura lo tomó como si lo hubiera lastimado. Aminoró el agarre y la presión, y continuó con más cuidado – ¿Así está mejor? –habló con voz melosa a los oídos mellizos. Y por un momento, chispas bailaron a su alrededor en un fondo imaginado por su hermano, quien, aún si Bakura había repetido la pregunta, sus palabras estaban atoradas en el fondo de su garganta. No pudo más que asentir débilmente, no para responder, sino para sentir más la fragilidad de su gemelo.

Bakura le sonrió entonces diciéndole zopenco, pero eso de pronto se escuchó a halago. El albino terminó de limpiar la sangre de su hermano, y le orilló a al bañera, empujándolo para que entrara en ella, después de eso, el mismo hizo aquello, dejando a un lado su toalla, intentando relajarse en ese baño con su hermano. Realmente no era como su nunca en su vida se hubieran metido juntos a bañar, todo lo contrario. Pero ahora, ahora…

Ahora era diferente. Simplemente por el incidente de hacía un rato. Y, con toda la cabeza fría que tenía, optó que lo mejor para ello, era el actuar como si nada. La rutina siempre mata la nueva idealización.

-Ahh…- se escuchó gemir de pronto, perdido como estaba, jamás notó a un hermano saliendo de la bañera sólo para posesionarse tras él, ni tampoco cuando enjabono las esponja. Sólo pudo sentirlo cuando Malik comenzó a tallar su espalda. Y Bakura sólo quedó con una idea en la cabeza..._'Disfruta el momento y actúa natural' _y así lo hizo.

Mientras, en otra cabeza se formaron otros pensamientos. Profundos talvez. O tal vez demasiado a la ligera.

Por que mientras tallaba la espalda albina, y procuraba dejar el tacto de los dedos sueltos para sentir la piel, su corazón saltaba de su pecho. Y aunque la tentación de plegarse sobre el cuerpo blanco era realmente insoportable, se resistió a ello conformándose con los gemidos cortos y escondidos que su hermano suspiraba.

Sonrió, inclinadose hacia su mellizo, quedándose a medio camino, su cabello mojado picando la espalda blanca, sus uñas raspando de vez en cuando con juguetón movimiento de esponja -¿Rico? –preguntó con sensualidad, escondiéndolo en una juguetona expresión de no atrevimiento. Y cuando escuchó el gemido más pausado de Bakura, quien trataba de dar una respuesta, la llave de la regadera se abrió rociando sobre ellos una lluvia fría. Helado con ello, su excitación.

Terminaron de bañarse ya más tranquilamente, como era costumbre y salieron ambos del cuarto de baño. Cada uno dirigiéndose a su habitación. Bakura, se vistió con calma y se asomó a la ventana que daba al jardín, pensativo mientras admiraba el duraznero que tanto le gustaba.

Malik, por su parte, solo se encerró en su habitación, se arrojó a su cama sin vestirse y enterró su rostro en las almohadas.

-Creo que…-murmuró, sus labios contra la tela guardando ello para si mismo -…que si me he golpeado fuerte la cabeza…

* * *

Hola de nuevo. Hace mucho que no publicaba TT hasta me siento rara .

Bueno, tardé demasiado haciendo esto, lo siento, más que nada, por que este fic es dedicado a alguien, y siento como que le quedo mal al no apurarme, realmente me ha costado trabajo, mi ánimo no ha estado muy arriba que digamos últimamente, sino todo lo contrario nñU

Er…no mse me ocurre mucho para estas notas de autor, ayer sabía que iba a poner, pero se me borro todo de la mente o.O Jejeje…

¡Ah sí! Bueno, es que este capitulo es como la mitad del que tenía planeado, pero como por ahí me mandaron un review diciéndome que no le gusto que el capitulo pasado fuera tan largo, pues lo he acortado un poco, dividiéndolo. De por sí, la otra parte no está acabada.

Otra cosa que aclarar, es el hecho de que si en este capitulo no he introducido a los demás, es por que ya saldrán, y sí, a aquellas que preguntaron por Yuugi y por Yami, ya habrá momento (específicamente, en el siguiente capitulo) donde aparecerán. No coman ansias.

Bueno, ahora a las notitas de los corchetes que puse a lo largo del capitulo:

**1 **Normalmente, cuando no quiero escuchar algo, o algo me molesta, o simplemente no me interesa, canto en mi mente, recuerdo un video, recuerdo escenas, invento otras o pienso en mis fics y como continuarlos. Me pareció que sería bueno que Mariku hiciera lo mismo. Apuesto que muchas de ustedes también lo hacen nn

**2 **La escena donde Ishizu le embarra a Mariku su lápiz labialtambién es algo que vivo día con día ( o sábado con sábado ..) La hermana de mi mejor amiga es a veces algo chocante, y cuando me descuido, me hace eso, ya sea en el rostro, los brazos, las mejillas o el escote, la espalda…(Misao enumera con los dedos)…er…creo que soy bes°able° y embarr°able° cuando estoy descuidada o dormida . También suele pintarme con permanente, pero de eso si me desquito nn.

**3 **Bueno, eso de "Chi-Kuso" es la combinación de Maldición y Mierda dichas en japonés. Y es más que nada una broma a una de mis frases más dichas. Casi siempre ando diciendo "Maldishit"…que nació hace muchos años no se mí, sino de la boca de un amigo que es casi mi hermano xD. Con el tiempo se volvió mía esa palabra, y ahora la uso para todo lo que me salga mal. Me gusta mucho, y por eso quiero que sea de Mariku nn.

**4 **Lo de la gasolina es real, no sé exactamente si quita la pintura, pero sirve con la grasa o él aceite. Cuando era una engendrita de tamaño reducido (y no he crecido mucho que digamos ¬¬) me encantaba meterme bajo la camioneta de mi padre, ahí me escondía, o alcanzaba a los gatos o a los perros que se mediana ahí. Por lo tanto, siempre salía toda manchada de grasa y aceite. En fin, mi padre (por que madre no tengo), lavaba mi ropa con gasolina, para que la grasa saliera. Es un truco útil nn.

**5 **Itai. Según sé, es dolor.

Atama ga itai Me duele la cabeza ( o más bien cabeza doler xD)

Bueno, de las notas de este capitulo, es todo.

Pero bueno, esta nota es aparte: He hecho otra historia, un Bonus, (aunque no lo es, no tiene nada que ver con ninguna historia que haya hecho) es un One-Shot y aparte es lemon. No es de una pareja convencional, pero bueno, me gustó como quedó. Ojalá puedan leerla cuando la publique, le echaré los kilos para hacerlo de entre hoy y mañana, por que aunque ya está terminada, aún no está lista uu Los detalles, los detalles uu. Está dedicada a Baku-Chan también nn. Así que si es para ella, imaginen como de que va la historia.

Ahora sí, es todo. Ahora a la contestación de reviews (una amiga me sugirió que lo hiciera disfrazada de chibi, como en las notas de Baku…pero más chibi no puedo estar uu, gracias de todas maneras por tu mail nn)

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL**: No es por nada, pero…la segunda parte de tu nick me recuerda a la química (Dietil, Trietil, bases saturadas ) Me costó un poquito de trabajo entender tu review, pero me esforcé nn. Bueno, como lo pediste, no está tan largo este capitulo, ahora no tardaras tanto en leerlo nn. Si, se llevan muy mal, pero hay familias que así son. Simplemente es Inevitable. Ishizu resultó ser mejor de lo que te esperabas¿no? No te preocupes, pronto habrá más de otras parejas, por el momento, ando despejando y enredando más a las principales, pero no significa que no las ponga nn Gracias por tu review, nos vemos en el proximo.

**Malale**Gracias por lo de interesante. A mi me gusta mi fic xDDD pero cuesta un poco de trabajo. Sip, que bueno que quedó claro, ese era mi temor: el que nadie entendiera. Jeje, me pasé con el Mariku/Ryou esta vez, y más que nada, me pasé con el Bakura/Malik o.O Pero bueno, Las parejas no serán esas, solo son preámbulos. Así que no te preocupes. Ya veras más adelante. Jaja, sip, violentos como bestias, así son los hombres xDD. Y lo de Yami y Yuugi, también está por venir nn. Muchas gracias por el review.

**Baku****-Chan: **Nyaoooooo…Que gusto que te haya gustado (o.O Doble pleonasmo…Creo..) Jeje, me encantan los reviews largos TT Hai, claro que eres mi favorita °Cuchicheando° pero mantenlo en secreto. No quiero que te pase algo malo…

Jeje, me da guato y también que Ryou este alegre de ser el más grande…aunque me cueste la vida con Ani .. Para Malik, pronto habrá flan, así que no tiene que pelear de que nada más le ando dando gusto a Ryou. Pronto será él el consentido. ¿Te he complacido Mariku? La vida te ha tratado regularmente bien nn, sobre todo con tu hermano, se ven lindos los dos juntos nn Qué malo fue Bakura al hacerlos caminar mucho xD Esa es una de mi partes favoritas, no sé ni como se me ocurrió o.o y hai, pronto habrá más regaños públicos, sólo esperen a que salgan de nuevo en familia, no falta mucho nn.

No te preocupes Baku, no sólo pondré Flash-Back de la pandilla, sino que tengo pensado otra cosa también muy interesante. °Sonrisa macabra mientras mira a Mariku° Espero que lo leas y a ver si te gusta nn. Gracias por felicitarme por lo de mi cumple, aunque ya haya pasado, es muy amable de tu parte el haber tratado de no olvidarlo nn. Me sigues debiendo una compensación…Ya sabes, algo Grande, pero significativo, De ti, para mí nn". Y no te preocupes, Yuugi saldrá más nn

Dewa Mata nn.

**Kida**** Luna: **Tu perro Rex es muy chismoso, pero me cae en gracia, es un buen chico xD…jejej, sip, el mundo no necesita más guerras, por ello los puse separados, no queremos que se destruya el mundo tan pronto o.O Y lo de el solecito, un poquito no hace daño, además, lo descubrieron, así que no morirán de cáncer, ni se pondrán negros…o más negros nnU No te preocupes, nadie morirá xDD

Muchas gracias por tu review, me agradan mucho los tuyos, son graciosos xD

**Konoto****-chan: **Jaja, gracias, trataré de ponerle más gracia xD Ojalá si pueda llegarlo al final nn.

Bueno, eso es todo, de todas maneras, no me queda mucho tiempo o.o

Nos vemos en el siguiente fic o en el siguiente capitulo xD.

Sayônara Bye Bye nn


End file.
